Handsome Suit
by vai.piowliang
Summary: untung saja aku menemukan botol hijau itu! aku bisa berubah menjadi namja tampan dan aku pasti bisa mendapatkan cinta siswi populer yang sangat cantik bernama Chullie. aku bukan lagi seorang Ma Siwon yang buruk rupa juga bau dan menyedihkan ff Shichul/Eunhae/YunChul/ warning GS, typos, ff khayalan kaya cerita dongeng don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**ff komedi vai yang pertama**

**Hope bisa memuaskan pembaca setia vai**

**met baca yah**

**hanna**

**dul set **

**here we go,,,,,**

Namaku Ma Siwon, umurku 17 tahun saat ini aku tercatat menjadi salah satu siswa di Seoul International school kelas 2. Fisikku sangat mengerikan aku gendut, hidungku pesek, mataku sipit dan bandanku pendek sekali. Aku tampak tidak jauh dari fisiknya tokoh Boboho, sehingga disekolah aku mendapatkan jujukan Boboho korea. Aku bisa sekolah di tempat elit ini semata karena aku anak yang sangat jenius dan menguasai pelajaran Fisika juga Matematika. Aku juga menguasai 3 bahasa asing. Walau lahir dari keluarga sederhana, aku memiliki pengetahuan yang luas karena aku suka sekali membaca juga mempelajari bahasa beberapa negara melalui kamus dan beberapa buku percakapan.

Aku suka sekali makan, dan sangat rakus. Salah satu alasan aku ingin sekali sekolah ditempat ini adalah karena kantin sekolah ini menyediakan makanan ala restaurant mahal juga gratis untuk semua siswanya. Aku punya kebiasaan buruk yang tidak bisa aku rubah dan tinggalkan. Semua karena aku punya masalah dengan pencernaanku disebabkan makanku yang sangat banyak. Aku bisa kentut dimana saja tanpa bisa menahannya, ditambah suaranya yang besar juga baunya yang menyengat. Membuat orang disekitarku pingsan karena aromanya yang sangat bau busuk selain itu aku juga memiliki kebiasaan aneh saat aku kaget maka aku akan teriak menirukan suara babi seperti oink.

Aku tidak memiliki teman karena semua malu memiliki teman aneh dan hancur seperti aku. Setiap hari disekolah selain belajar aku habiskan diperpustakaan dan sore harinya aku diam dikantin untuk menampung sisa makanan yang masih layak dan bisa aku bawa pulang untuk eommaku yang juga suka sekali makan.

Sekolah sudah aku jalani selama 2 tahun ini begitu berat dan membebaniku. Walau aku adalah siswa yang dibebaskan dari masalah biaya tetap saja ada beberapa pungutan yang harus dikeluarkan eommaku untuk guru – guru yang licik. Klub basket yang aku masuki pun selalu memberiku tekanan. Selama menjadi anggota klub, dari pada latihan yang aku dapatkan, lebih banyak pukulan dan hukuman yang aku terima. Sepertinya semua orang memang tidak mengiinginkan aku berada ditempat ini.

Aku ingat bagaimana kapten basket bernama Jung yunho si tampan dan populer itu mengerjaiku. Dia memintaku untuk menangkap lemparan bola darinya. Aku yang tidak pernah dilibatkan dalam latihan tentu saja sedikit panik karena lemparan Yunho terkenal sangat keras dan kasar.

"yaa monster! Tangkap bolaku setelah hitungan ke-3" teriak Yunho menghinaku dihadapan semua siswi yang sudah lama menjadi penggemarnya

Yah lapangan basket siang itu dipenuhi banyak siswa da siswi yang ingin melihat Yunho berlatih. Yunho memang siswa tertampan dan terpopuler di Seoul International school.

"hanna ,,,, dul,," Yunho tidak melanjutkan hitungannya seperti yang dia janjikan

Buukkk

Bola basket itu mengenai hidungku dan darah segar keluar dari hidungku. Aku benar – benar tidak siap menangkap bola yang dia lemparkan. Aku dengar suara tawa riang dari hampir semua penonton sepertinya mereka senang melihat aku menderita.

Tidak ada orang yang merasa simpati padaku yang sudah luka, mereka malah tertawa dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang datang menghampiriku bertanya padaku apakah aku baik – baik saja.

Aku mulai merasa sedikit gelap dan pandanganku mulai kunang – kunang, lidahku terasa amat pahit dan perutku mual sepertinya aku hendak muntah. Dan semua berubah menjadi gelap sepertinya aku pingsan.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku pingsan. Yang aku ingat saat aku sadar aku masih berada dilapangan basket hanya ditemani petugas kesehatan sekolah yang membantu membuatku siuman dengan memberiku sebuah kapas yang sudah diolesi amoniak.

Aku juga ingat apa yang diucapkan petugas kesehatan itu padaku saat aku sadar

"kau tahu bau badanmu itu jauh lebih busuk dari bau amoniak ini! Tidak heran kenapa tidak ada orang yang mau mengangkatmu keruang kesehatan. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau makan? Apa kau memakan kotoran hewan?"

Aku merasa sekolah elit ini memang bukan tempat yang tepat buat orang aneh dan mengerikan seperti aku. Ingin rasanya aku menghilang dan tidak pernah muncul lagi dihadapan mereka semua.

Karena semua tekanan yang aku terima, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerah dan mengundurkan diri dari sekolah. Tentu saja aku sudah meminta pendapat eommaku tercinta.

"yaa monster akhirnya kau membuat keputusan yang sangat tepat. Sudah seharusnya kau keluar dari sekolah ini. Disini bukanlah tempatmu. Kehadiranmu sudah membuat sekolah terbaik ini menjadi tidak nyaman dan mengurangi ke-exclusive-annya" ejek ketua kelasku bernama Kangin

"kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau selalu inginkan Kangin-ssi" jawabku mengeluarkan amplop berisi surat pengunduran diri

Selain Kangin. Aku juga melihat respon semua orang sangat bahagia saat mendengar aku akan mengundurkan diri karena memang mereka sangat membenciku.

Saat aku hendak memberikan surat pengunduran diriku dimeja guru, wali kelas kami masuk membawa seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik. Wajahnya imut, kulitnya putih mulus, rambutnya panjang, hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya tebal berisi.

Saat melihat yeoja itu, tiba – tiba jantungku rasanya berdetak begitu kencang, keringat dingin mengalir dipori – pori kulitku. Pandanganku tidak bisa lepas dari wajah cantik sang yeoja.

Aku kembali duduk dibangku ku dan menyimpan kembali surat pengunduran diriku. Dan menunggu apa yang akan disampaikan wali kelasku.

"anak – anak! Bagaimana teman baru kalian ini? Dia sangat cantik bukan? Dia murid pindahan yang baru kembali dari Inggris. Dia akan menjadi teman baru kalian disini. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu pada teman barumu ini" wali kelas menyuruh yeoja cantik itu memperkenalkan diri.

"anneyo haseo! Kim Heechul imnida, panggil aku Chullie karena itulah nama panggilanku, mohon bantuan teman semua" yeoja cantik bernama Heechul itu menyapa kami semua.

Niatku untuk mengundurkan diri kontan aku batalkan karena kehadiran Chullie dikelasku. Walau aku tidak mungkin mendapatkan perhatiannya, hanya dengan bisa menikmati kecantikannya aku akan merasa puas.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Dengan mudah Chullie langsung menjadi siswi popular disekolah. Banyak namja yang berlomba merebut hatinya termasuk Jung Yunho murid paling pupular dan tampan disekolah. Yunho selain sebagai kapten basket sekolah, dia juga merupakan anak dari kepala sekolah yang mengelola Seoul international School.

Yunho juga telah membuat banyak yeoja patah hati karena menjadi budak permaianan cintanya. Saat dia sudah bosan jalan dengan para yeoja itu, maka dengan sadis Yunho akan mendepak mereka dan selalu keluar kalimat seperti ,,,,

_"apakah kita pernah berhubungan?_" atau _"miane mungkin saat itu aku sedang mabuk makanya aku bisa jalan denganmu". _

.

.

.

Aku yang tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk bisa melihat wajah cantik Chullie dari dekat, tapi siang itu aku yang baru keluar dari toilet namja hampir berpapasan dengan Chuliie yang juga keluar dari toilet yeoja. Sepertinya kita sama – sama hendak mencuci tangan di meja wastafel.

Aku mengurungkan niatku karena aku takut Chullie terganggu karena wajahku yang menyedihkan ini. Tapi sebelum aku membalikan badanku menghidarinya, Chullie tiba – tiba memanggilku

"Siwon-ssi! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chullie ramah

"oh aaku aaku" aku tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Chullie karena aku terlalu gugup

"kita kembali kekelas sama – sama yah!" ajak Chullie menarik tanganku membuatku hampir pingsan.

Saat sedang asyik jalan berdua Chullie menuju kelas, geng Yunho yang terdiri dari Changmin, Junsu, juga Yoochun mencegat langkah kami

"halo Chullie! Kok kamu mau sih jalan sama monster yang mengerikan dan bau itu?" ejek Junsu menghinaku

"miane! Aku sama sekali tidak mencium bau dari badannya, yang bau itu justru mulut kamu" Chullie membelaku dan malah membuatku ingin kentut karena aku sangat gugup.

Dan memang benar aku seketika kentut dengan suara yang nyaring dan mengeluarkan aroma yang sangat menyengat membuat Chullie pingsan seketika. Yunho langsung menyuruh Yoochun mengangkat Chullie dan membawanya keruang kesehatan.

Yunho langsung mendekatiku lalu berkata "kau benar – benar sangat menyedihkan Boboho! Jika aku menjadi kau aku akan segera bunuh diri"

kumpulan genk penguasa itu berlalu meninggalkan aku yang masih kebauan karena kentutku sendiri.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah aku tidak sengaja menginjak sebuah botol kaca berwarna hijau tua seperti botol soju. Botol itu ditutup penutup yang terbuat dari gabus. aku penasaran sekali ingin membukanya

Blushh...

lalu keluarlah asap tebal berwarna biru, kemudian asap itu membentuk sosok dua orang namja yang tampan dan terlihat sepertinya kedua namja itu sangat bahagia karena mereka melompat kegirangan

"hippirilli" teriak namja yang lebih tampan

Kedua orang namja itu saling menatap dan tidak menghiraukan keberadaanku sepertinya sedang berkomunikasi dalam bahasa yang aku tidak mampu mengerti. Anehnya aku tidak merasa takut pada penampakan kedua namja yang baru saja keluar dari botol itu.

Lalu salah satu namja itu sadar ada aku disitu kemudian berkata

"oh tuan kau yang telah membebaskan kami dari kutukan nenek sihir yang telah mengurung kami dalam botol itu. Perkenalkan namaku peri Eunyhuk dan ini kekasihku namanya Donghae. Sebagai imbalan atas jasamu, kami akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu tuan" namja yang mengaku peri itu menawariku sebuah permohonan.

Aku yang selalu teringat sosok Chullie yang cantik dan sangat menarik ingin sekali aku mendapatkan cintanya. Tapi dengan fisikku yang menyedihkan ini rasanya tidak mungkin aku bisa mewujudjan keinginanku itu

"aku ingin berubah menjadi namja yang sangat tampan!" aku teriakan permohonanku pada kedua peri itu.

"tentu saja itu permohonan terbaikmu karena wajahmu sungguh menyedihkan nak!" ejek peri yang satu bernama Donghae

"baiklah akan kami kabulkan. Kami akan memberikan kau ini!"

Triiiingggg

peri Eunyhuk mengeluarkan sebuah kostum berwarna kulit dari kantong kanggurunya seperti tokoh Doraemon.

"apa itu peri?" aku bingung kenapa dia malah memberiku kostum dan bukan merubah fisikku menjadi namja yang tampan

"ini namanya Handsome suit! Fungsinya akan merubah fisikmu menjadi namja yang sangat tampan seperti yang kau hayalkan" jawab peri Donghae

"kau hanya tinggal memakainya dan dalam waktu 1 menit fisikmu akan berubah" peri Eunyhuk menunjukan caranya

"tapi kau tidak bisa memakainya disini! Kau harus memakainya ditempat tertutup dimana tidak ada orang yang akan melihatnya" peri Donghae mengingatkan

"baiklah terima kasih peri!" aku segera memasukan kostum itu kedalam tas sekolahku

"tunggu! Kau mau kemana? Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan kami disini! Kau harus merawat kami dan memberi kami makan" peri Donghae menghentikan langkahku

"bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku bingung

"kami tidak akan merepotkanmu! Kami hanya minta kemanapun kamu pergi kau harus membawa tempat minum anak berwarna hitam, jika ada harus bergambar Batman karena tokoh Batman sangat ditakuti nenek sihir bernama Leeteuk yang telah mengutuk kami.

"Kami makan sehari sebanyak 3 kali caranya kau harus mengisi tempat minum itu dengan susu cair sambil menyanyikan lagu tiga beruang lengkap dengan tariannya itulah cara kami makan" peri eunyhuk menjelaskan kewajibanku. "

Ingat jika kau terlambat memberi kami makan, maka wujud kau akan kembali jelek seperti semula" peri Donghae menambahkan

"bagaimana caranya aku tahu kalian sudah merasa lapar?" tanyaku bingung

"handsome suit itu akan mengerut dan membuatmu merasa geli itulah saatnya kau harus member kami makan" jawab peri Donghae

"oh ya kami lupa, jika kau melayani kami dengan baik, umur handsome suit itu akan semakin panjang dan kami akan memberikan pertolongan – pertolongan yang lain selain mewujudkan permohonan utama kamu" peri Eunyhuk kembali menjelaskan.

Ternyata menjadi tampan itu tidaklah mudah. Banyak sekali hal yang sulit dan aneh yang harus aku lakukan. Tapi demi mendapatkan cinta dari Chullie, aku akan berjuang dan melakukan semua persyaratan itu.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Aku sudah tiba dirumah disambut eomma yang langsung merebut tas sekolahku untuk mengambil sisa makanan dari kantin

"eomma! Sabarlah makanan itu tidak ada didalam tas, tapi ini" aku berikan bungkusan makanan sisa kantin sekolah untuk eomma

"bagus Siwon! Kau memang anak yang bisa diandalkan" eomma langsung membawa masuk makanannya tanpa memperdulikan aku atau bertanya bagaimana keadaanku.

"dia eommamu?" Tanya peri Donghae

"nee" jawabku singkat

"pantas saja kau terlahir menyedihkan seperti ini ternyata eommamu sangat menjijikan" peri Donghae menghina eommaku

"sejelek apapun dia tetap eommaku! Aku sangat menyayanginya" protesku pada peri Dongahae

"arra! Aku akan diam" peri Donghae kembali masuk kedalam botol hijau

"ingat malam ini kau harus membeli tempat minum plastik berwarna hitam bergambar Batman juga membeli beberapa kotak susu cair sebagai persediaan, sebagai bonus awal aku memberikan kau ini" peri Eunyhuk memberiku sebuah batu berwarna merah

"apa ini peri?" tanyaku karena aku belum pernah melihat batu seindah itu

"babbo! Ini adalah batu Ruby" peri Eunhyuk menjentikan jarinya dan batu itu berubah menjadi uang yang sangat banyak didalam peti

"alasan kami memberikan kau bonus ini adalah karena kau sangat menyayangi eommamu" peri Donghae menjelaskan

"gumawao peri" aku bersyukur karena telah menemukan peri – peri yang baik ini.

.

.

.

Aku sudah berada disebuah mini market untuk membeli tempat minum dan susu cair sesuai dengan permintaan kedua periku. Saat aku keluar dari mini market itu, aku melihat Chullie naik mobil mewahnya Yunho yang atapnya bisa terbuka.

Mereka tampak sangat akrab karena mereka berdua sama – sama tertawa. Chullie sungguh cantik malam itu, memakai jaket denim berwarna pink, rambutnya diikat dengan pita warna pink juga. Aku sangat cemburu melihatnya dan ingin rasanya aku mengejar mobil mewah itu dan membawa lari Chullie dari si licik Yunho.

"hai gendut! Kau jangan bersedih karena kau sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi namja yang sangat tampan setelah kau memberi kami makan malam" peri Donghae menghiburku

"gumawao peri" aku pegang erat botol hijau itu dimana kedua periku berada.

Saat berjalan menuju pulang kerumah tiba – tiba kepalaku ditimpuk seseorang menggunakan kerikil sakit sekali. Aku tengok kearah dimana kerikil itu berasal ternyata teman sekolahku yang bernama Shindong dan Kangin sambil berteriak

"yaaa monster! Kau buat Minnie pingsan siang ini karena kentutmu yang mematikan itu. Pergilah sungai Han lalu bunuh dirilah" ejek Shindong diringi gelak tawa dari Kangin.

Ingin rasanya aku berlari memukul mereka tapi apadaya semua yang mereka katakan memang benar adanya.

"hei gendut! Kenapa kau diam saja dihina dan diejek mereka?" peri Eunyhuk memanas – manasiku

"untuk apa peri? Jika aku melawan mereka itu artinya aku sama saja brengseknya dengan mereka. Biarlah mereka menghinaku sepuas mereka jika dengan begitu membuat mereka senang. Seumur hidup aku sudah terbiasa mendapatkan penghinaan seperti itu yang penting buatku, aku tidak pernah mengiha atau mencela orang meski sejelek apapun dia" aku teruskan langkahku meninggalkan Kangin dan Shindong.

.

.

.

"Sekarang saatnya kau memberi kami makan" peri Donghae mengingatkanku

"jangan lupa nyanyikan lagu Tiga Beruang dan menarilah dipojok ruangan" ujar peri Eunyhuk.

Akupun membuka kotak susu cair lalu memasukannya kedalam tempat minum bergambar Batman itu lalu akupun menyanyi Tiga Beruang

_"gum sibeina hansigeiso eomma gum appa gum eggi gum._

_Appa gumma tung tungee eggi gumme naisinee eomma gumme naosiao_

_Hushu hushu charantaa"_

Aku lihat susu cair dalam botol Batman itu lenyap seketika diminum kedua peri itu.

"gumawao Siwon-ssi! Sekarang saatnya kamu pakai Handsome suit itu! Ingat pintu harus kau kunci supaya eomma mu tidak melihatnya, karena saat memakai handsome suit itu kau harus benar – benar telanjang" ujar peri Donghae.

Tanpa membuang waktu, aku segera mengunci pintu kamarku lalu aku lepaskan semua pakaianku hingga aku benar benar telanjang

"ya Tuhan! Kenapa membermu kecil sekali Siwon-ssi? Badanmu sebesar itu tapi membermu hanya sebesar pensil! apakah kau belum pernah tidur bersama yeoja?" ejek peri Eunyhuk

"satu – satunya yeoja yang mau tidur denganku hanya eommaku! Kenapa?" aku mengeluh

"pally pakai handsome suit itu!" teriak peri Donghae

"jangan lupa bayangkan wajah tampan yang kamu inginkan" peri EUnyhuk menambahkan.

Aku pakai handsome suit yang berbahan kulit juga berwarna kulit itu. Aku pejamkan mataku membayangkan namja tampan dengan bentuk tubuh sempurna, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, tinggii badan diatas 180 cm. perut six pack, rambuh hitam dan kulit putih bersih.

Lalu aku merasakan handsome suit itu mengerut dan sepertinya sedang mengecilkan badanku. Seperti ada aliran listrik disekitar aliran darahku. Aku merasa sangat ringan seperti melayang.

"buka matamu Siwon-ssi!" aku dengan peri Donghae memerintah.

Aku buka perlahan mataku dan aku melihat kedua peri itu sedang menatapku penuh kekaguman

"lihatlah dirimu dicermin!" perintah peri Eunhyuk.

Aku ikuti perintah itu. Aku melihat sosok namja yang nyaris sempurna secara fisik berdiri dihadapanku lewat pantulan dari cermin itu. Aku hampir tidak percaya dengan bayangan yang dipantulkan cermin itu. Apakah sosok namja itu adalah diriku?

Aku coba sentuh hidungku, lalu bayangan namja itu mengikutinya. Aku sentuh bagian tubuhku yang lain dan namja itu selalu mengikuti apa yang aku lakukan. Tapi yang paling membuatku kagum adalah ukuran memberku yang sangat sempurna panjang dan begitu besar.

Aku hampir tidak percaya dengan bentuk dan ukurannya. Aku coba sentuh memberku dengan melingkarkan jemariku dibatangnya.

"lihatlah ini peri! Bentuk dan ukurannya benar – benar sempurna" teriakku girang diluar kendali

"sudahlah Siwon-ssi sudah jelas terlihat itulah sosok kau sekarang" peri Donghae memegang memberku dengan begitu santai membuat peri Eunhyuk cemberut

"jangan pernah terbesit untuk jatuh cinta pada manusia Donghae-ah! Ingat aku adalah kekasihmu" peri Eunhyuk melepaskan tangan Donghae dari memberku

**tbc**

**gimana ff komedinya? suka g?**

**mdh'an para Sichul shipper suka yah! amin**

**msh penasaran gak ama lanjutannya?**

**jgn lupa review sebanyak"nya yah!**

**gumawao n saranghae buat kalian semua**

**muaaaaaachhhhh**


	2. Chapter 2

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"Dan kau harus merubah namamu bukan Ma Siwon lagi. Ingat selama kamu memakai handsome suit itu kamu dilarang keras terkena air hujan. Jika kamu melanggarnya, maka handsome suit itu akan mengembang lalu melepuh dan mengembalikan fisikmu seperti semula" kata peri Eunyuk

"namamu sekarang adalah Choi SIwon! Identitas barumu sudah aku sulap dan sudah tercatat sebagai siswa baru di Seoul International School. Besok adalah hari pertama kamu sekolah disana, dan sosok Ma Siwon sudah dihapus dari absent karena telah mengundurkan diri. Sehari berlalu buatmu, tapi buat semua orang adalah seminggu telah berlalu" peri Donghae berkata panjang lebar.

"karena sifatmu yang sabar juga baik hati, kami memberikan kamu banyak bonus. Kamu besok terlahir sebagai manusia baru. eommamu sudah aku sulap untuk melupakan sosok Ma Siwon dalam ingatannya dia hanya memiliki anak namja bernama Choi Siwon yang sangat tampan dan nyaris sempurna" peri Donghae berkata sambil tersenyum

"lihatlah keluar! Dan lihat eommamu!" perintah peri Eunyhuk.

Aku keluar kamar dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat suasana rumah berubah drastis. Walau kami hidup masih dalam kesederhanaan, tapi suasana rumah kami berubah menjadi asri dan indah dipandang. Cat dinding yang tadinya sudah mengelupas dan kumuh kini berubah menjadi terang dan berwarna cerah, kami yang dulu tidak memiliki kursi untuk duduk, kini sofa sederhana namun indah terpajang diruang tamu.

Aku lihat ada meja makan, TV, kulkas, kipas angin dan kios bahan kelontongan didepan rumah

"eommamu kami sulap menjadi seorang pedagang sembako. Dan lihatlah kekamar seperti apa eommamu" peri Donghae menunjukan kamar eomma yang juga sudah berubah.

Astaga! Kenapa eommaku berubah menjadi yeoja yang sangat cantik? Aku hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat "peri apakah dia eommaku?" tanyaku heran

"iya dia adalah eommamu! Wajahnya aku pinjam dari sosok nenek sihir bernama Leeteuk karena kami tidak pernah bertemu yeoja cantik selain nenek sihir itu. Jadi kami pinjam saja" jawab peri Eunyhuk datar

"sekarang saatnya kamu untuk beristirahat! Besok adalah hari pertama kamu sebagai manusia baru dan ingat semua persyaratan yang kami ajukan" peri Donghae mengingatkan.

~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~

"Siwon-ssi! Bangunlah ini saatnya kamu mandi dan berangkat sekolah! Ingat kamu harus membawa tempat minum itu juga susu cair didalam tas sekolahmu. Sebelum pergi kamu berikan kami sarapan" ujar peri Donghae

"nee, arraseo" jawabku.

Setelah melakukan semua perintah kedua peri itu, saatnya aku pergi tapi sebelumnya aku harus pamit dulu pada eommaku yang cantik itu.

.

.

.

Untuk sampai kesekolah aku harus memakai bis kota dan berdesakan dengan banyak orang, karena penumpang bis kota dipagi hari sangatlah padat. Suasana didalam bis tidak sama sepeti dulu.

Kini hampir semua penumpang yeoja mencoba mendekatiku dan menggodaku. Ada yang minta nomer ponselku, ada minta alamat rumahku juga banyak yang menanyakan namaku. Semua terasa sangat aneh buatku, karena selama aku hidup sebagai Ma Siwon hampir semua yeoja menjauhiku.

Suasana baru didalam bis itu membuatku gugup hingga membuatku ingin kentut. Sepertinya kedua peri itu tidak merubah aku sepenuhnya. Kebiasaan burukku masih melekat dalam diriku. Aku tidah bisa menahan kentutku lalu

Brooooooooot

terdengar suara kentutku panjang dan kencang. Membuat para yeoja disekitarku muntah dan ada juga yang pingsan. Beberapa penumpang lainnya saling menuduh dan tidak ada satupun yang mencurigaiku

"hei gendut! Kamu keterlaluan sekali! Kentut sembarangan" protes peri Donghae dari dalam tas

"untung saja mereka semua terlalu terpesona pada ketampananmu hingga tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mencurigaimu" peri Eunyhuk memberitahuku.

.

.

.

Aku sudah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah yang mulai sepi karena sepertinya aku memang datang terlambat

"kamu harus pergi keruang guru terlebih dahulu untuk melengkapi administrasi" perintah peri Donghae

"nee" jawabku melangkah menuju ruang guru.

Aku disambut oleh wali kelasku miss Sungmin yang dulu sangat sinis mempelakukanku

"ohh Siwon-ssi anda sudah datang" sapa miss Sungmin genit

"iya miss" jawabku bingung dengan perubahan sikapnya yang drastis itu

"mari ikut saya menuju kelasmu yang baru!" ajak miss Sungmin menggandeng tanganku.

.

.

Kelasku sudah didepan mata dimana Chuliie yang cantik berada

"anak anak! Hari ini kalian kembali mendapatkan teman baru yang menggantikan sijelek Boboho yang sudah mengundurkan diri" miss Sungmin mendahuluiku masuk kedalam kelas dan terus saja menghinaku

"masuklah Siwon-ssi!" ajak miss Sungmin genit.

Aku melihat ekspresi semua yeoja terkagum – kagum padaku dan melambangkan tangan "sarangheo" padaku, membuatku jijik melihatnya. Aku mencari tempat duduk Chullie dan aku lihat dia menatapku dengan senyuman manisnya membuatku gugup dan kembali ingin kentut.

Aku segera berlari keluar untuk melepaskan kentutku itu membuat semua orang yang ada didalam kelas kebingungan.

Duarrrrrrr

Suara kentutku terdengar menggelegar membuat kaca jendela semua kelas bergetar seperti ada gempa.

"kamu benar – benar menakutkan SIwon-ssi! Kentutmu hampir saja membunuh semua makhluk yang ada disini" peri Donghae mengeluh

"miane!" aku berusaha mengibas – ngibas aroma busuk dari kentutku agar tidak ada orang yang curiga

"Siwon-ssi! Anda sedang apa disana? Bukankan anda harus memperkenalkan diri?" miss Sungmin memanggilku

"nee" aku segera berlari menuju kelasku

"miane! Tadi ada sedikit gangguan. Anneyeo haseo!Choi Siwon imnida! Aku pindahan dari sekolah Incheon mohon bantuan teman semua" aku membungkukkan badanku menyapa teman sekelasku

"bagaimana dia tampan sekali bukan? Sepertinya kelas kita akan bersaing dengan kelas Mr. Hankyung dimana dia suka sekali membanggakan Yunho muridnya" Miss Sungmin sepertinya ingin mengandalkan aku untuk bersaing dengan kepupoleran seorang Jung Yunho.

"silahkan duduk Siwon-ssi! Tempat dudukmu dibelakang Chullie" Miss Sungmin menunjukan bangkuku

"nee" aku menganggukan kepalaku lalu berjalan menuju bangkuku.

"anneyeo!" sapaku saat melewati Chullie

"anneyeo" jawab Chullie ramah.

"ingat Siwon-ssi! Kamu harus menghindarii hujan dan ingat saat memberi kami makan!" peri Eunyhuk mengingatkan

"kamu harus memberikan kami kehangatan caranya dengan menaruh botol minum itu dibawah sinar matahari"peri Donghae menambahkan.

Aku segera mengeluarkan botol minum bergambar Batman itu diatas bangku karena kebetulan sinar matahari sedang menyinari bangkuku. Tanpa aku sadari kejadian itu mengundang gelak tawa teman sekelasku, karena sudah terlanjur aku biarkan saja botol itu tetap berada disana karena yang penting buatku pandangan Chullie tidak aneh terhadapku.

"kamu suka Batman yah?" Tanya Chullie menengok kearahku memandangi botol minum bergambar Batman itu

"nee! Ini tempat minum yang paling aku sukai karena memiliki nilai historis"jawabku berbohong sambil menelan ludahku

"apa kamu tidak khawatir dengan tanggapan teman yang lainnya? Karena kamu sudah terlalu dewasa untuk memakai peralatan semacam itu" Chullie berkata hati – hati sekali karena takut membuatku tersinggung

"banyak yeoja yang masih mengkoleksi boneka Barbie hingga usia 40an. Mereka tidak dipandang aneh kan? Aku tidak mempermasalahkan pandangan orang tentangku karena dengan masih menyimpan botol ini aku telah membuat temanku bahagia" jawabku lancar karena aku memang sangat jenius.

"gila kamu Siwon-ssi! Kamu memang benar – benar hebat saat berbohong! Jadi kamu sudah menganggap kami sahabatmu" suara peri Donghae terdengar dari dalam botol itu

"kamu memang unik" puji Chullie berpaling kembali melihat kedepan.

.

.

.

Banyak namja chingu yang ingin berteman denganku dan pergi kekantin bersamaku tapi aku tolak semua karena mereka dulu sangat jahat padaku, satu – satunya yang aku ajak adalah Wookie teman sekelasku yang dulu juga memang tidak pernah menggangguku

"kenapa kamu malah mengajakku? Bukankah lebih menyenangkan bergaul dengan mereka?" Tanya Wookie heran

"sepertinya kamu teman yang sangat baik itu sebabnya aku memilih untuk berteman denganmu" jawabku jujur

"baiklah! Ada yang harus kamu hindari saat dikantin nanti. Dilarang menatap Chullie walau dia adalah teman sekelas kita, Chullie adalah kekasih si penguasa Yunho, mereka dikabarkan jadian dua hari yang lalu. Kamu tadi lihatkan Chullie segera keluar saat jam istirahat tiba? Yunho pasti sudah menunggunya diluar" carita Wookie benar – benar membuatku kecewa karena ternyata Chullie sudah menjadi milik Yunho.

.

.

Suasana kantin menjadi hening saat aku masuk bersama Wookie. Semua mata yeoja menatap kearahku dengan ekspresi penuh kekaguman

"lihatlah Siwon-ssi! Semua mata tertuju padamu. Hal seperti ini jarang terjadi karena kejadian seperti ini hanya bisa dirasakan oleh Yunho" bisik Wookie pelan

"ingat Siwon-ssi! Tetaplah rendah hati jika kamu ingin selamat dengan handsome suit itu" peri Eunyhuk mengingatkanku dari dalam botol minum Batman yang aku bawa kekantin

"ayo kita ambil makan!" ajak Wookie menenteng tempat makan.

Karena jiwaku masih tetap milik Ma SIwon. Aku masih tidak bisa merubah kebiasaan burukku mengambil makan sebanyak mungkin karena semua itu gratis

"kau sudah lama tidak makan?" ejek Wookie saat melihat alas makanku

"ohh miane aku tadi melamun" aku segera mengembalikan sebagian makanan dari nampanku.

Wookie mengajakku duduk dibangku pojok jauh dari tempat Yunho and the gank juga Chullie yang duduk manis disampingnya.

Kami menikmati makan siang kami lalu seorang yeoja yang dulu adalah kekasih Yunho mendekatiku

"hai tampan! Boleh aku berkenalan denganmu?" yeoja bernama Goo Ahra itu menyapaku

"hai aku Choi Siwon!" aku mengenalkan diri

"oh aku Ahra! Kenapa namamu hampir sama dengan sijelek Boboho itu?" Ahra menghinaku

"mwo?" tanyaku dengan wajah kecewa

"ah lupakan yang pasti kau sangat jauh berbeda dengan sibau itu" Ahra terus menghinaku membuatku marah

"miane Ahra-ssi aku tidak tertarik untuk berteman dengan kau jadi tolong tinggalkan kami" aku mengusir Ahra karena telah membuatku emosi.

Tiba – tiba aku merasakan handsome suit ini mengerut dan membuatku sesak. Spontan aku tersedak karena rasanya aku seperti tercekik

"pabbo Siwon! Kamu harus ingat kamu harus tetap sabar dan rendah hati seperti kamu yang dulu" peri Donghae memberiku peringatan

"miane" jawabku menepuk dadaku

"Siwon-ssi gwencana?" Wookie mengkhawatirkanku

"gwencana" jawabku menarik nafas dalam

"sebenarnya yeoja tadi membeicarakan siapa?" tanyaku memancing kejujuran Wookie

"oh Ma SIwon teman sekelasku dulu. Dia siswa yang mendapatkan beasiswa hingga bisa sekolah ditempat elit ini. Dia siswa yang sangat jenius dan satu – satunya yang bisa menyaingi kecerdasan Yunho. Dia bernasib malang karena memiliki fisik yang sangat menyedihkan juga memiliki kebiasaan buruk membuat semua orang menjauhinya" jawab Wookie

"apakah kamu berteman dengannya? Dan apa sebenarnya kebiasaan buruknya itu" aku kembali memancing kejujuran Wookie

"aku tidak berteman dengannya karena satu alasan yang tidak bisa aku sebutkan, yang penting aku tidak pernah mengganggunya ataupun menindasnya seperti anak lainnya. Aku tidak bisa menyebutkan kebiasaan buruknya itu karena aku tidak ingin daftar orang yang menganggapnya aneh bertambah, kamu cukup tahu sebatas itu saja tentang Ma Siwon" Wookie menghabiskan makan siangnya.

Ternyata Wookie memang anak yang baik walau masih misterius kerena dia tidak menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia tidak mau berteman denganku.

.

.

Kami kembali kekelas setelah menghabiskan makan siang kami. Dalam perjalanan kami dicegat gank Yunho tanpa Chullie disana

"hei anak baru! jangan mentang – mentang kamu punya wajah yang tampan lantas membuat kamu besar kepala dan memiliki keinginan untuk bersaing dengan uri Yunho" ancam Yoochung mendorong pundakku

"miane! Kami harus kembali kekelas" aku berusaha menghindar

"tunggu! Kamu pikir bisa dengan mudah lolos dari kami?" Changmin menarik tanganku

"apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanyaku mulai emosi

"pergilah keneraka hei anak TK!" Yunho merebut botol minum bergambar Batman itu lalu melemparnya ketengah lapangan.

Aku segera berlari untuk mengambil botol minum itu karena aku takut kedua periku terluka. Kejadian itu disaksikan hampir semua orang yang ada dilingkungan sekolah dan banyak dari mereka yang tertawa geli melihat aku panik membawa botol minuman yang pantas dibawa anak TK

"pulanglah pada eommamu! Bukankah sekarang waktunya kamu menyusu!" ejek Changmin berteriak disambut gelak tawa semua orang disana

"Siwon-ssi gwencana?" Wookie menghampiriku sepertinya dia mengkhawatirkanku

"gwencana" jawabku karena dulu kejadian seperti ini memang sering terjadi padaku.

"apakan botol minum ini sangat penting buatmu?" Tanya Wookie memandangi botol itu

"lebih dari apapun" jawabku membersihkan botol itu dari tanah

"aku yakin pasti botol minuman ini memiliki nilai historis buatmu. Aku punya satu rahasia dan akan aku tunjukan dikelas nanti" Wookie menghiburku

"apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran

"kamu akan tahu nanti" jawab Wookie mengajakku kembali kekelas.

.

.

"kemarilah!" Wookie mengajakku menuju bangkunya.

Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya

"ini benda yang sangat penting buatku" Wookie menunjukan sebuah kain perca seperti bekas selimut

"apa ini?" aku sangat penasaran dengan kain itu

"ini adalah sobekan dari selimut pertamaku semasa kecil, tanpa ini disisiku, aku tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri dan kenyamanan. Aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak memegangnya" jawab Wookie malu – malu.

Aku tersenyum geli dibuatnya ternyata keanehan bukan hanya milikku melainkan Wookie juga memilikinya

"kita memang aneh Wookie-ah" bisikku tertawa geli

"benar kita memang aneh" Wookie ikut tertawa.

Pelajaran kembali dimulai, kali ini adalah pelajaran favoritku yaitu Fisika. Mr. Hankyung yang merupakan wali kelas Yunho adalah gurunya. Dia mulai membuka kelasnya. Dia memberikan kami soal yang lumayan sulit dimana semua teman sekelas tidak mampu memecahkannya

"apakah kalian memang separah itu? Dikelas 2-1 Yunho-ssi hanya 5 menit dan sanggup memecahkannya" Mr. Hankyung selalu membanggakan anak didiknya

"Siwon-ssi tunjukan kemampuanmu! Ini beda halnya dengan tetap rendah hati. Kamu harus menunjukan kalau kamu memang mampu" peri Eunyhuk memberiku semangat

"saya akan mencobanya!" aku mengacungkan jari telunjukku

"kamu anak baru yang bernama Choi Siwon itu?" Mr. Hankyung rupanya sudah mengetahui nama baruku

"nee" jawabku singkat

"silakan buktikan kemampuanmu" Mr. Hankyung menantangku.

Aku mampu memecahkan soal itu dalam waktu 4 menit, satu menit lebih cepat dari Yunho. Membuat semua teman sekelasku berdecak kagum.

"kamu ternyata hebat juga! Baiklah aku harus akui dikelas ini telah lahir rekor baru" puji Mr. Hankyung padaku

"duduklah karena aku punya soal yang lain buatmu" aku disuruh duduk kembali.

Belum sempat aku duduk karena aku baru sampai ditempatnya Chullie, handsome suit ku mengerut memberiku peringatan saatnya aku memberi makan kedua periku. Aku terjekut dan panik lalu kebiasaan burukku kembali keluar

Oink

teriakku membuat Chullie kaget menatapku aneh. Aku kembali berjalan membuka tasku mengeluarkan kotak susu cair dan mengambil botol minumku lalu aku berlari keluar tanpa pamit pada Mr. Hankyung.

Aku berlari menuju toilet untuk mencari pojok ruangan dan menyanyika lagu Tiga Beruang sambil menari dan memasukan cucu cair kedalam botol minuman itu. Lega rasanya karena aku tidak terlambat melakukannya. Kedua periku berterima kasih padaku karena telah memberi mereka makan. Lalu aku kembali kedalam kelas

"Siwon-ssi! Apakah kamu tidak belajar sopan satun disekolahmu yang dulu?" Mr. Hankyung menegurku

"miane! Mungin karena belum terbiasa dengan makanan kantin tadi perutku sakit sekali Mr" aku beralasan sambil berbohong

"apakah saat ketoilet kamu harus membawa tempat minummu yang aneh itu?" Mr. Hankyung mengejekku dan aku tidak sanggup menjawabnya karena aku sudah kehabisan kata – kata untuk terus berbohong

"kembalilah duduk!" Mr. Hankyung bersikap sinis padaku.

"apa kamu baik – baik saja?" Tanya Chullie berbisik tanpa menorah kebelakang

"gwencana, aku hanya sedikit sakit perut" jawabku pelan.

.

.

Jam pelajaran sudah selesai aku dan Wookie pulang bersama berjalan menuju halaman sekolah

"Siwon-ssi dimana rumahmu?" Wookie menanyakan alamat rumahku.

Aku jawab seadanya rumah dimana Ma Siwon yang menyedihkan itu tinggal

"berarti kita searah. Kamu ikut aku saja! Sebentar lagi sopirku datang menjemput" tawar Wookie

"jika itu tidak merepotkanmu" jawabku.

Saat menunggu sopir Wookie datang, Chullie melintas dihadapanku bersama Yunho dengan mobil mobil mewahnya membuat hatiku panas.

Ternyata menjadi tampan itu banyak sekali kesulitannya, aku harus melakukan hal – hal konyol dan banyak yang harus aku hindari. Awalnya keinginanku menjadi tampan adalah aku ingin mendapatkan cintanya Chullie tapi percuma saja karena Chullie sudah menjadi milik Yunho.

Rasanya aku sudah tidak menginginkan ketampanan ini lagi dan kembali menjadi Ma Siwon yang bebas dulu walau banyak penindasan dan penghinaan yang aku dapatkan tapi aku lebih merasa nyaman menjadi Ma SIwon.

.

.

.

"aku pulang!" teriakku saat tiba dirumah

"oh uri Siwonnie sudah pulang!" eomma menyambutku genit sekali, dia berdandan ala penyanyi

"eomma! Apa yang eomma lakukan?" protesku

"bagaimana penampilan eomma? Cantik bukan" eomma mengedip- kedipkan matanya membuatku ingin muntah

"iya tapi ada apa?" aku mengerutkan dahiku

"mulai besok eomma akan datang saat kamu makan siang! Kamu tidak perlu makan dikantin lagi karena eomma akan membuatkan makan siang istimewa untukmu" eomma benar – benar membuatku pusing

"wae? Makanan disana kan gratis eomma" keluhku

"kamu tahukan eommamu ini sudah lama menjanda! Eomma sedang merasakan jatuh cinta pada gurumu yang bernama Mr. Hankyung. Eomma jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat mendaftarkan kamu kesekolah itu" kali ini eomma benar – benar membuatku mual dan ingin muntah

"aku pusing eomma! Lakukan apa yang ingin eomma lakukan" aku berlalu menuju kamar karena lama – lama aku bisa stress dengan tingkah laku eomma yang semakin aneh.

.

.

.

"wahai peri keluarlah! Aku ingin menceritakan keluhanku" aku memanggil kedua periku untuk keluar

"toink" peri Eunhae keluar dan berdiri dihadapanku

"sejak kapan eomma bertemu Mr. Hankyung?" tanyaku cemberut

"saat dia mendaftarkan kamu" jawab peri Donghae ringan

"kenapa menjadi tampan tetap saja membuatku susah? Aku masih saja menjadi bahan tertawa teman – teman sekolah. Wajah tampan ini masih tidak bisa membuat Chullie tertarik padaku" keluhku memandangi bayangan dari cermin

"baru dapat kesulitan seperti itu kamu sudah mengeluh" peri Eunyhuk menatapku kecewa

"bukan begitu peri! Aku pikir dengan memiliki penampilan dan identitas baru, maka hidupku akan berubah" aku membela diri

"tidak ada orang yang sempurna didunia ini Siwon-ssi! Jika kami menghapus kebiasaan burukmu itu seperti kentut dan cegukan babimu, maka kau terlalu sempurna. Sama halnya dengan jika kami merubahmu menjadi anak orang kaya maka kau akan lupa betapa hidup ini tidaklah mudah" peri Donghae menjelaskan

"saranku kau jalani saja hidupmu sekarang apa adanya, setidaknya kini kau memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan dan memiliki eomma yang sangat cantik. Petiklah hikmah dari semua peristiwa yang terjadi" peri Eunyhuk berkata bijak.

.

.

.

Saat bersekolah kembali tiba. Seperti biasa aku memakai bus kota untuk bisa sampai disekolah, sepertinya hanya aku saja yang memakai transportasi umum sementara murid yang lainnya memakai mobil pribadi yang mewah..

.

.

Aku sudah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah. Dari jauh aku mendengar suara klakson mobil yang sangat berisik mengganggu kuping. Aku tengok kearah suara itu, ternyata mobil mewah Jung Yunho and the gank akan segera melintas.

Aku minggir karena males mencari masalah dengan kelompok penguasa itu. Aku melihat Chullie didalam mobil mewah Yunho. aku lihat Chullie begitu anggun dan cantik didalam mobil itu.

Saat mobil itu melintas dihadapanku, Yunho menghentikan mobilnya lalu berbicara padaku

"aku tidak pernah kalah dari siapapun. kau hanya beruntung saat memecahkan rekorku mengerjakan pelajaran Mr. hankyung. akulah raja disekolah ini dan akulah pemilik yeoja tercantik dikelas ini" Yunho tanpa ragu melumat bibir Chullie dihadapanku

Chullie tampak berontak dan tidak menyukai apa yang sudah Yunho lakukan. yunho tidak menggubris kekecewaan Chullie dia melajukan kembali mobilnya menuju tempat parkir VVIP

.

.

"yaa anak baru! lihatlah reklame ini! sebuah audisi untuk pemilihan calon top model Korea 2012. cobalah untuk mengikuti audisinya! kau memliki fisik yang nyaris sempurna dan wajah yang sangat tampan" ketua siswa memberitahuku

"apa untungnya buatku jika aku mengikuti audisi semacam itu?" tanyaku karena aku tidak tertarik untuk mengikutinya

"kau akan dikontrak menjadi model selama setahun kedepan dan tentu saja mendapatkan bayaran bulanan ditambah bonus jika kau mendapatkan job pemotretan juga memperagakan busana" jawabnya dan membuatku tergiur unuk mengikutinya

"agensi yang akan kau ikuti adalahh agenci yang sama dimana top model cantik bernama Jaejoong menjadi salah satu artisnya" tambahnya lagi membuatku sedikit tertarik karena sudah lama sejak Jaeejong tampil menjadi bintang iklan dan model sejak saat itu aku menjadi penggemarnya.

"jaeejong?"

"nee Jaejoong. apa kau tertarik untuk ikut? tanyanya

"akan aku pikirkan terlebih dahulu" jawabku mulai membayangkan artis idolaku

_'haaa babboo! kau coba untuk mengikuti saja audisi itu! jika kau berhasil kau akan bisa mendapatkan uang yang banyak'_

**_tbc_**

**_anneyeong! gimana ama chapter 2 nya? udh dapet belum kesan komedinya?_**

**_gumawao buat reader yg udh mau review_**

**_mdh"an para silent reader mau bertobat dengan memberikan review kalian diff komedi vai LOL_**

**_ttep baca yah dan selalu kasih review kalian buat vai author yang kantanya ngeyel :D_**

**_paypay muaaach_**


	3. Chapter 3

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"aku tidak akan melakukannya peri! Aku tidak ingin bagaimana repotnya aku jika aku ikut audisi itu. aku pasti akan sangat gugup saat audisi dan kau tahu aku pasti akan kentut jika aku gugup" Siwon tampak bicara sendiri dimata teman sekolahnya padahal tentu saja Siwon sedang bicara pada kedua perinya

"kau benar kau tidak boleh mengikuti audisi itu! akan semakin bahaya buatmu jika ada orang yang memperhatikan kebiasaan burukmu dan membandingkanmu dengan dirimu yang dulu" peri Donghae membuka mulutnya

Aku mendengar berita audisi itu benar – benar heboh menjadi pembahasan para siswa karena menurut mereka model top dan cantik Jaejoong akan menjadi salah satu jurinya.

Aku ingin sekali bisa terlibat dalam audisi itu hanya demi melihat Jaejoong noona. Menurut jadwal audisi model itu akan dilaskanakan di aula sekolah kami yang luas 3 hari kedepan

.

.

.

Hari audisi pun tiba. Banyak Siswa dan siswi yang tertarik mengikuti audisi pemilihan model itu. termasuk Jung Yunho yang sangat percaya diri dia akan lulus melewati audisi itu.

Tempat audisi itu akan diselenggarakan di lapangan basket yang sudah diset sedemikian rupa menjadi tempat audisi yang menegangkan.

Mobil yang membawa rombongan juri masuk kepelataran parkir disambut teriakan para fans Jaejoong yang sudah menunggunya sejak pagi tadi

Jaejoong Jaejoong Jaejoong

Para fans teriak histeris menyambut kedatangan Jaeejoong. Aku yang berdiri lumayan jauh dari mobil yang membawa Jaejong tentu saja tidak akan bisa menikmati moment Jaejoong keluar dari mobilnya lalu berjalan menuju tempat audisi.

Sepertinya Jaejoong sudah keluar dari mobilnya karena aku melihat kerumunan siswa dan siswi itu bergerak menuju lapangan basket.

"Siwon-ah! Kajja kita masuk kelas" ajak Wookie padahal sekolah membebaskan semua kelas dari kegiatan belajar

"kajja!" sambutku mengikuti langkah Wookie

Saat melangkah menuju kelas, kami melewati kelas Yunho yang sepi karena semua siswa siswinya dikelas itu sedang berada disekitar lapangan basket tempat dimana audisi berlangsung.

"jadi seperti ini ternyata kelakuanmu Jung Yunho?" aku dengar suara Chullie dari kelas itu

"kau pikir seharusnya sepasang kekasih itu berpacaran seperti apa? Sudahlah jangan manja kau adalah yeoja dewasa berhentilah bersikap seperti anak tk! Kita sudah terlanjur melakukannya dan aku tidak bisa memutar waktu" suara Yunho yang aku dengar kali ini

"kau memang bajingan tengik!" bentak Chullie

Brakk

Suara pintu kelas Yunho dibanting seseroang yang adalah Heechul. Aku menoreh kearah Heechul yang sedang melangkah cepat meninggalkan kelas Yunho dengan air mata menetes dipipinya.

Heechul melewatiku begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan aku apalagi sekedar menyapaku. Aku ingin sekali menyapanya dan bertanya apa yang sudah membuatnya menangis. Api aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena Heechul sudah berjalan semakin jauh dari pandanganku.

Aku masuk kedalam kelas dimana Wookie sudah duduk manis dikursinya sedang asyik memainkan ponsel pintarnya.

Aku merasakan Handsome suitku mulai menyusut dan menggelitikku tandanya aku harus memberi makan kedua periku. Aku keluarkan cucu cair dalam kotak dari tas sekolahku. Dan menenteng tempat minum Batman-ku.

"kau mau kemana lagi Siwon-ah?" tanya Wookie saat melihat aku berjalan keluar

"aku harus ketoilet!" jawabku

.

.

Aku sudah berada didepan pintu masuk toilet dimana dua orang namja berperawakan besar berdiri disana seperti sedang menjaga toilet. Aku teruskan langkahku masuk kedalam toilet namun penjaga itu menghalauku

"mau apa?" tanya satu pengawal padaku

"apa aku harus bilang apa yang akan aku lakukan didalam toilet?" protesku

"tunggulah sebentar karena nona Jaejong sedang berada didalam" pengawal yang satu berkata

"aku tidak tertarik untuk mengintip aktifitas yang dia lalukan didalam toilet jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku!" aku sedikit emosi karena handsome suitku semakin mencekikku

"biarkan dia masuk!" perintah seorang penjaga lainnya

Aku berhasil masuk dan segera berlari menuju toilet khusus namja untuk memberi kedua periku makan. Aku segera keluar dari toilet itu setelah selesai melakukan kewajibanku.

"apa ada seseorang diluar sana?" aku dengar suara seorang yeoja bertanya

"hanya ada aku nona! Salah satu siswa disekolah ini!" jawabku

"kau sendirian?" tanya yeoja itu lagi

"nee!" jawabku

"bisa aku pinjam bajumu?" tanya yeoja itu membuatku heran

"waeyeo?" tanyaku

"pinjami aku bajumu atau jaketmu" katanya lagi

"miane nona! Aku hanya memakai seragam sekolahku! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku penasaran

Cleeek

Pintu toilet yeoja terbuka lalu keluar seorang yeoja yang sangat jelek dan berbadan besar seperti aku dulu, berusaha menutupi begian intim tubuhnya memakai pakaian ketat sementara tangan yang satunya memegang sesuatu berbahan kulit juga berwarna kulit mirip handsome suitky tanpa sehelai benangpun menempel dibadannya

"apa yang terjadi nona?" tanyaku

"pinjami aku pakaianmu aku mohon!" yeoja itu memelas

"anda siapa? Kenapa anda bisa berada didalam toilet ini dan tidak berpakaian sama sekali

"aku bukan siapa – siapa! Aku hanya yeoja yang tersesat" jawabnya masih berusaha menutupi tubuhnya

Seingatku selain aku, hanya ada Jaejoong yang ada didalam toilet ini. Tapi siapa yeoja jelek ini? Dimana Jaejoong. Ataukan dia adalah Jaejoong?

Aku rebut paksa benda yang yeoja itu pakai sebagai penutup bagian intimnya secara refleks tanpa mengkhiraukan larangannya. Aku periksa dengan seksama bahan kulit yang sangat mirip dengan handsome suitku.

Benda itu benar – benar mirip dan tidak ada sedikitpun perbedaan dengan handsome suit milikku.

"apakah kau adalah rupa asli yang dimilki Jaejoong noona?" tanyaku spontan

"mwo? Apa maksudmu?" tanya yeoja itu panik dan wajahnya memucat

"aku tahu apa benda ini! Karena aku juga memilikinya dan kini sedang memakainya" jawabku apa adanya

"jinja? Kau?" yeoja itu menatapku heran

"nee! Aku tidaklah tampan seperti yang sekarang kau lihat! Aku sama denganmu jelak besar dan sangat menyedihkan. Apa yang sudah terjadi dengan milikmu?" tanyaku menyerahkan kembali benda berbahan kulit itu

"seseorang menumpahkan kopi panas dan merusak beauty suit-ku! Aku pikir dengan membasahinya dengan air dingin akan membuatnya lebih baik tapi aku malah semakin merusaknya dan beginilah aku sekarang" yeoja itu menangis

Aku yang pernah merasa bagaimana rasanya ada diposisinya menjadi tersentuh dan ingin sekali menolongnya. Aku putuskan untuk memohon pada kedua periku untuk menolongnya

"kenapa kau meminta kami untuk menolong yeoja itu?" tanya peri Donghae

"karena aku tahu bagaimana rasanya berada diposisinya sekarang ini! Aku mohon tolonglah dia!" jawabku

"kami bisa saja menolongnya! Tapi tentu saja kau harus membayarnya dengan mengorbankan umur handsomemu apa kau rela?" tanya peri eunhyuk

Aku kembali melihat yeoja yang tampak menyedihkan itu dan aku seperti sedang bercermin saat aku masih menjadi Ma Siwon dulu

"berapa banyak kalian akan memotong umur handsome suitku?" tanyaku

"setahun! Karena beauty suit miliknya sudah benar – benar rusak parah" jawab peri Donghae

"aku rela kembali menjadi jelek seperti dulu dan mengorbankan waktu setahunku dalam fisik yang tampan demi dia! Aku ingin sekali memberikan dia masa indah saat menjadi cantik" jawabku antusias

"waeyeo? Kenapa kau rela mengorbankan masa indahmu hanya menolong yeoja macam aku?" tanya yeoja itu

"karena kita sama! Kita adalah orang yang Tuhan ciptakan tidak dalam bentuk fisik yang indah. Jadi kita harus membuat hati kita indah dengan tingkah laku kita. aku yakin menolong sesama adalah salah satu bentuk memperindah hati kita" jawabku diplomatis

Lalu kedua periku menyulap beauty suit milik yeoja itu kembali sempurna dan tidak ada kerusakan disana. Yeoja itu kembali masuk kedalam toilet untuk memakai kembali beuty suitnya.

Tadddaaaa

Yeoja itu keluar memakai kembali pakaian ketat yang menonjolkan lekukan tubuhnya yang begitu ramping dengan kecantikan sempurna yang dimiliki Jaejoong top model yang selama ini aku idolakan.

"gumawao! Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan jasamu!" ujar Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya padaku

"nee cheonma" jawabku senang karena yeoja menyedihkan tadi sudah kembali menikmati keindahan fisiknya yang sempurna

"siapa namamu?" tanya Jaejoong

"Choi Siwon" jawabku lantang

"apa kau tertarik untuk menjadi model? Aku bisa membantumu!" Jaejoong menawarkan jasanya

"tidak! Dunia model bukanlah dunia ku. Aku hanya akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri karena kebiasaan burukku! Kau tidak perlu merasa berhutang apapun padaku! Aku tulus menolongmu" tolakku

"gumawao Siwon-ssi! Kau memang namja yang sangat baik! Aku harap suatu saat nanti aku bisa melihat wujud aslimu dan ingin sekali berteman denganmu" Jaejoong tiba – tiba memelukku

Clekk

Pintu toliet dibuka seseorang sehingga adegan dimana Jaejoong sedang memelukku dapat disaksikannya. Dan seseorang itu adalah pengawal Jaejoong yang merasa khawatir Jaejoong terlalu lama didalam toilet itu.

Karena pintu itu dibuka terlalu lebar sehingga adegan pelukan itu tidak hanya disaksikan pengawal Jaejoong melainkan beberapa siswa dan siswi yang ingin mencegat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tampak agak panik karena kejadian itu menimbulkan keributan dan kegaduhan. Bahkan mengundang pewarta yang memang banyak yang datang untuk meliput acara audisi itu disekolah kami

Jaejoong keluar dikawal ketat para pengawalnya. Para pewarta terus memburunya dan memberikan dia pertanyaan. Dan sebagian pewarta menyerangku dengan rentetan pertanyaan seputar hubunganku dengan Jaejoong

"apa hubungan yang terjalin antara Jaejoong-ssi dengan anda?" tanya pewarta

"maaf aku tidak bisa menjawabnya! Silahkan kalian tanyakan saja pertanyaan itu pada Jaejoong-ssi!" jawabku terus menghindar kejaran pewarta.

.

.

Jaejoong akhirnya bersedia memberikan statment atas pertanyaan yang diajukan wartawan sebelum acara penjurian dimulai.

Jaejoong berkata begitu lantang dan lancar pada semua yang ada disana tidak hanya untuk wartawan. Dia bilang kalau aku adalah dewa baginya, seseorang yang sangat istimewa dalam hidupnya dan kekasih dimasa lalunya dan berharap akan menjadi kekasih dimasa depannya.

Pernyataan itu tentu saja menimbulkan pertanyaan lain. Salah satu wartawan bertanya kenapa kami tidak kembali saja berpacaran seperti dulu. Jaejoong ternyata sudah menyiapkan jawabannya sendiri. Dia bilang kalau aku sudah mencintai yeoja lainnya disekolah ini dan aku tidak mungkin bisa kembali menjadi kekasihnya.

Aku heran kenapa Jaejoong bisa memberikan jawaban seperti itu tanpa konfirmasi dariku atau menanyakan pendapatku. Tapi aku hanya bisa diam dan pasrah menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

"aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau pernah menjadi kekasih model cantik itu" Chullie mengomentari

"dia adalah yeoja yang baik! Kini Dia hanya seseorang dimasa laluku" jawabku mengikuti kebohongan yang Jaejoong ciptakan

"seleramu pastilah sangat tinggi Siwon-ssi! Aku jadi penasaran siapa yeoja beruntung yang sedang kau sukai itu" Chullie memandangku manja

_'kaulah yeoja itu Kim Heechul! Hanya demi mendapatkan hatimu aku rela seperti ini'_

.

.

Audisi berjalan dengan lancar dan berhasil menyaring 4 orang terbaik 2 namja dan 2 yeoja. yunho menjadi salah satu diantaranya. Tahap seleksi berikutnya akan dilaksanakan di tempat lain menggabungkan beberapa orang terbaik dari sekolah lain.

Yunho kalah ditahap seleksi akhir karena dia ternyata tidak pandai menjawab pertanyaan khas yang biasa juri tanyakan pada ajang pemilihan model seperti miss Universe atau Mr international.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Aku sudah sampai digedung sekolah. Aku lihat suasana begitu ramai dan gaduh, ada apa gerangan disana? Lalu seorang memberitahuku

"yaa Choi Siwon! Yunho ingin bertanding basket denganmu! Lihatlah tulisan di banner itu dia menantangmu untuk bermain basket 3 on 3 melawan ganknya".

Oink

aku tersedak

"kenapa dia menantangku bermain basket? Apa ada yang salah?" tanyaku bingung

"kau tidak usah bingung Siwon-ssi, berita tentang kau yang pernah memacari model cantik sekelas Jaejoong telah membuat Yunho meradang, dia tidak bisa menerima kekalahannya di ajang pemilihan model tempo hari, lalu menantangmu untuk bermain basket" tiba – tiba Wookie mengagetkanku

"dia memang orang yang aneh" aku lanjutkan langkahku menuju kelas tanpa menghiraukan tantangan Yunho

"yaa orang aneh! Aku tunggu jam 9 dilapang basket jangan lupa bentuk team yang bisa membantumu memenangkan pertandingan karena jika kamu bisa mengalahkanku Chullie akan menjadi milikmu" apa yang dikatakan Yunho membuatku menghentikan langkahku.

Aku balikan badanku menengok kearah dimana Yunho berada

"bukankan Chullie adalah kekasihmu? Lalu kenapa kau memperlakukannya seperti piala yang bisa kamu over seenaknya?" aku tatap Yunho penuh kesal

"sepuluh Chullie bisa dengan mudah aku dapatkan ambilah aku sudah bosan dengannya itupun jika kau menang" Yunho membuatku ingin menonjoknya

"maka bersiaplah karena aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu" tantangku kesal dan melanjutkan langkahku menuju kelas.

Aku lihat Chullie duduk dibangkunya dengan wajah yang murung. Aku lanjutkan langkahku menuju bangkuku. Saat Chulli sudah didekatku aku bertanya padanya

"Chullie-ssi apa kau sudah mendengar berita yang sedang ramai" aku simpan tasku diatas meja

"iya aku juga sudah tahu kalau aku menjadi taruhannya" jawab Chullie memelas

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyaku berdiri disampingnya

"menangkan taruhan itu dan miliki aku" Chullie berdiri berbisik mesra ditelingaku

"jinja? Apakah itu yang benar – benar kau inginkan?" tanyaku meyakinkan Chullie

"iya aku ingin bersamamu Siwon-ssi" jawab Chullie tersenyum

"aku tidak memiliki apapun seperti Yunho, apa kau tidak akan menyesal?" aku ingin memastikan

"kau memiliki hati yang baik Siwon-ssi itu yang aku butuhkan" jawab Chullie tersenyum menyemangatiku

"jika memang itu yang kau inginkan maka aku akan berusaha memenangkan pertandingan itu" aku balas senyum manis Chullie dengan senyumku.

"lakukan yang terbaik dan berilah si angkuh itu pelajaran Siwon-ssi! Kami akan membantumu" peri Donghae menyemangatiku

"tapi aku harus mencari kemana teamku?" aku masih bingung dengan partnerku

"kami akan menjadi teammu tapi tentu saja ada syaratnya" peri Eunhyuk memberiku syarat

"apa itu" tanyaku penasaran

"kau harus menyanyi Tiga Beruang tepat dihadapan Chullie maka lihat apa yang akan terjadi" ujar Peri Donghae.

Aku sungguh bingung dengan syarat yang diajukan peri Donghae tapi aku memang benar – benar membutuhkan mereka menjadi teamku.

"Chullie-ssi ada hal yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu sebelum kau benar – benar memutuskan untuk bersamaku" tiba – tiba aku berkata pada Chullie

"apa itu?" Tanya Chullie penasaran.

Tanpa buang waktu aku segera menyanyi Tiga Beruang sambil menari dihadapannya membuat Chullie tertawa terpingkal – pingkal

"kau sungguh lucu Siwon-ssi" Chullie malah memelukku membuatku kaget lalu

"oink" cegukan babiku kembali keluar membuat tawa Chullie semakin kencang.

"Siwon-ssi ada yang mencarimu!" teriak teman sekelasku

"nuguya?" tanyaku bingung

"masuklah!" teman sekelasku mempersilahkan orang yang mencariku masuk.

Ternyata mereka adalah dua peri penolongku. Mereka menyamar menjadi pemain basket yang gagah dan tampan lengkap dengan pakaian juga sepatu basketnya

"hal chingu! Kami sudah datang" sapa peri Donghae melambaikan tangan

"siapa mereka?" Tanya Chuliie penasaran

"sahabatku" jawabku semangat

"ayo kita bantai pasukan angkuh itu" peri eunyhuk menantang.

Kami sudah ada dilapang basket, dimana hampir semua siswa menjadi penontonya. Mr. Hankyung menjadi wasitnya. Team Yunho terdiri dari , Changmin dan Junsu sementara Yoochun tidak ikut serta.

Mr. Hankyung meniup peluit tanda pertandingan dimulai. Aku sudah memengang kendali bola basket dikuasai teamku. Aku bermain penuh semangat karena aku benar – benar ingin membuat Chullie bahagia.

Ditambah permainan kedua periku tidak mengecewakanku mereka bermain sangat bagus dan mahir persis seperti atlet basket sesungguhnya. Aku Donghae Eunyhuk meninggalkan team Yunho.

Kamipun memenangkan pertandingan itu. Chullie langsung berlari kelapangan lalu memelukku dan mencium pipiku

"chukkae Siwon-ssi kamu memenangkan pertandingan sekaligus memenangkan hatiku" Chullie memberiku selamat

"gumawao" jawabku gugup dan sudah pasti jika aku gugup maka aku akan kentut

Duarrr

Suara kentutku terdengar menggelegar membuat anggota team Yunho, Mr. Hankyung juga Chullie pingsan seketika dan semua penonton bubar dalam keadaan serba panik

"kamu benar – benar menyedihkan Siwon-ssi" peri Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aku gendong Chullie menuju ruang kesehatan untuk membuatnya kembali sadar. Kedua periku sudah kembali masuk kedalam botol Batman karena terlalu bahaya buat mereka berlama – lama berada diluar.

Chullie masih belum sadar saat handsome suitku memberiku peringatan saatnya memberi makan kedua periku. Aku buka tasku untuk mengambil susu cair lalu aku bergegas kepojok ruangan untuk menyanyikan lagu Tiga Beruang sambil menari memasukan susu cair kedalam botol Batman.

"Siwon-ssi! Apakah kamu memang sangat menyukai lagu itu?" tiba – tiba Chullie terjaga dan mengagetkanku membuatku malu karena pasti saat itu aku tampak sangat konyol

"Chullie-ssi kamu sudah sadar" aku hampiri Chullie melupakan rasa Maluku

"apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanya Chullie bingung

"tadi kamu pingsan" jawabku

"aku pingsan? waeyeo?" Tanya Chullie kembali

"jawab jujur Siwon-ssi! kamu bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menguji kadar cintanya padamu. Jika dia masih mau menerima semua kekuranganmu itu tandanya dia cinta sejatimu" saran peri Donghae

"kamu pingsan setelah mencium gas yang aku keluarkan Chullie-ssi. Miane aku begitu memiliki banyak kekurangan. aku punya kebiasaan buruk yang pasti terdengar sangatlah aneh. Aku akan kentut saat aku gugup dan aroma dari kentutku itu sungguhlah busuk hingga membuat orang yang ada didekatku akan pingsan" wajah Siwon memerah

"sekali lagi ingin memastikan apakah kau masih mau jalan dengan namja aneh seperti aku?" aku pasrah dengan jawaban Chullie

"kau jujur sekali Siwon-ssi! Tidak ada yang sempurna didunia itu, kau begitu polos, jujur dan baik hati walau kadang kau terlihat sangat aneh dimataku. Entah kenapa kau kadang mengingatkan aku akan sosok teman lamaku Ma Siwon sayang aku tidak sempat lama mengenal dia karena dia telah mengundurkan diri. Aku akan tetap memilih untuk jalan denganmu karena bersamamu aku merasa nyaman dan tenang" jawaban Chullie membuatku bahagia

"chukkae Siwon-ssi kau telah menemukan cinta sejatimu" peri Eunyhuk menyelamatiku.

"gumawao! Aku tidak menyangka yeoja cantik dan sempurna seperti kau mau jalan dengan namja aneh seperti aku" aku tatap Chullie dengan penuh cinta.

Tiba – tiba Chullie mengecup bibirku lalu pipinya memerah membuatku kaget lalu oink!

Chullie tertawa terbahak – bahak mendengar cegukan babiku.

**Tbc**

**gumawao masih setia baca ff aneh ini :p**

**miane updatenya lama**

**gumawao juga udh review n bilang ff vai keren *peluk**

**mdh"an chapter 3 ini bisa nambah kalian ketawa lagi**

**gmn udh dpt blm pesen moral yang vai simpan di ff ini?**

**ttep setia baca yah!**

**jangan lupa review juga**

**saranghaeeee**


	4. Chapter 4

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

Sore itu sepulang sekolah aku ingin sekali mengantar Chullie pulang kerumahnya namun aku ragu karena aku tidak memiliki kendaraan seperti Yunho. Aku tatap Chullie yang memang sedari tadi memandangiku.

"yaa Siwon! Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Ayo antar kekasihmu itu!" aku dengar peri Donghae memangcingku

"kau utarakan saja dulu niatmu untuk mengantarnya! Perkara dia menerima atau tidak itu adalah pilihan yang harus kau terima" peri Eunhyuk menambahkan

Aku semakin berfikir keras apa yang harus aku lakukan dihari pertama menjadi kekasih Chullie. Namun tiba – tiba

"Siwon-ssi! Aku harus pulang sekarang sepertinya sopir pribadiku sudah datang" Chullie berkata

"babbo! Kau kalah cepat" ejek peri Eunhyuk

"boleh aku mengantarmu pulang?" tiba – tiba aku memberanikan diri

"kau ingin mengantarku pulang?" wajah Chullie tiba – tiba berubah murung

"ani! Jika memang kau merasa keberatan maka aku tidak akan mengantarmu pulang" aku berkilah

"jujur saja aku rasa kau terlalu cepat jika ingin mengantarku pulang! Karena selama masih menjadi kekasih Yunho, aku tidak pernah mengijinkannya untuk berkunjung kerumahku" Chullie beralasan

"jinja? Waeyeo?" tanyaku heran

"aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang, suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan menceritakannya" wajah Chullie mulai kembali ceria

"baiklah! Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap memberiku penjelasan" aku pandang wajah Chullie yang cantik

Muaaachh

Chullie kembali mencium bibirku dan seketika dia berlari meninggalkan aku dengan tersenyum. Aku mulai merasakan tidak enak dengan perutku dan kebiasaan burukku pasti akan keluar jika aku gugup.

Aku segera masuk kedalam toilet untuk mengelurkan gas busuk dari perutku.

Duarrrrrrr

Suaranya begitu menggelegar membuat riak air didalam bak, jendela dan pintu bergetar dan aku hampir pingsan karena baunya yang sangat mematikan

"aaaaarrrrhhh Siwon-ssi monster kau memang sudah gila! Setidaknya carilah ruangan yang sangat luas untuk mengeluarkan '_bazzoka'_ mu itu! kenapa tempat sempit seperti ini yang kau pilih? Lihat kekasihku pingsan didalam botol ini karena bau dan getaran yang mematikan itu" protes peri Eunhyuk apa adanya karena aku sendiri sang pemilik gas sudah muntah – muntah karena bau busuknya.

Aku segera keluar dari toliet untuk menyelamatkan diri. Aku tarik nafas dalam dan panjang memasukan udara segar kedalam paru – paruku. Aku teruskan langkahku untuk pulang.

Langkahku dihalau oleh Yunho bersama gengnya. Aku melihat tidak adanya keramahan diwajah mereka saat ini. Yunho menghampiriku. Yunho sepertinya merasakan kecewa teramat dalam berkata tidak sopan dan sangat kekanak – kanakan padaku tentang Chullie

"kau perlu tahu Siwon alasan penting kenapa aku melepaskan Chullie dan menyerahkannya padamu adalah karena aku sudah puas tidur dengannya. Aku bukanlah yang pertama baginya, aku bukan orang yang telah merenggut keperawanannya. Dia tidak ada bedanya dengan barang bekas dan tidak original. Jadi silahkan puaskan dirimu dengan barang yang sudah aku pakai" bisik Yunho ditelingaku membuat aku ingin sekali membunuhnya

"kau tahu bagaimana sulitnya Achilles memimpin pasukannya untuk dapat menembus benteng Troy dengan menghancurkan gerbang? banyak dari mereka yang gugur karena betapa sulitnya mereka bisa menghancurkan gerbang itu. Itu sama halnya dengan apa yang sudah seseorang lakukan pada Chullie, kau sebenarnya telah memiliki kesempatan untuk dapat menguasai Troy dengan baik tapi sayang kau malah menyia – nyiakannya dan malah menyerahkan Troy padaku. Gomawao karena kau telah menyerahkannya untukku, aku tidak akan berjuang terlalu sulit untuk menguasai kerajaan Chullie. Jangan kau pikir aku akan merasa kalah karena kau telah berhasil menidurinya tapi akulah yang telah memenangkan dan akan menguasai kerajaan itu setelah kau menyia -nyiakannya"

aku tinggalkan Yunho setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dalam langkahku aku mendengar Yunho berteriak

"Siwon kamu memang brengsek"

.

.

.

Belum juga aku sampai dirumahku, hujan turun begitu deras membasahi handsome suitku. Aku ingat apa yang para peri sampaikan padaku aku harus menghindari hujan karena itu akan membuat handsome suitku rusak.

"eottokhe? Peri apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyaku panik pada kedua periku karena kebetulan sekali dijalanan itu tidak ada tempat untukku berteduh

"berlarilah hingga kerumahmu, sebelum handsome suit itu meleleh dan membuatmu telanjang dijalanan ini" jawab peri Donghae

"baiklah!" aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa untuk menyelamatkan handsome suitku

Oink...oink,,,oink

Aku terus menerus cegukan sepanjang aku berlari menuju rumah karena perasaan panik, takut dan cemas campur aduk didadaku. Belum lagi desakan dan dorongan dari perutku. Aku berusaha menahannya agar gas busuk itu tidak keluar saat itu.

Ngeeeeekkkkk

Suara kentutku keluar karena aku tidak mampu menahannya. Aku melihat sekitar tanganku rupanya handsome suitku sudah meleleh dan rudak dibagian itu karena aku melihat ukuran tanganku yang dulu sebagai Ma Siwon.

"peri bagaimana dengan wajahku? Apa aku masih terlihat tampan?" tanyaku sambil berusaha melihat bayangan wajahku dari cermin saku yang selalu aku bawa

"ya ampun Siwon! Kau masih sempat untuk bercermin? Larilah pally" terian peri Donghae dengan nada yang marah.

Aku terus berlari dan akhirnya rumahku sudah ada dihadapanku. Aku segera masuk kedalam rumahku. Namun tiba – tiba

Aaaaaaaaaaaa

Eommaku berteriak saat melihat aku masuk kedalam rumah. Aku hampiri eomma yang sangat ketakutan melihatku.

"jangan mendekat! Kau siapa?" teriak eomma histeris

"aaaku,, aakuu" aku berkata gugup

Triiiing

Kedua periku keluar dari botol Batman dan berdiri disamping eomma lalu eomma dibuat pingsan dengan hanya menjentikan jari mereka.

"kenapa kalian tidak menyihirku saat dibawah hujan tadi?" protesku pada kedua periku

"kau sudah terlalu banyak mendapatkan keajaiban dalam hidupmu Siwon-ssi! Kami takut kau lupa bagaimana caranya berjuang?" jawab peri Donghae

"masuklah kedalam kamarmu! Sebelum eommamu kembali sadar dan melihat makhluk aneh berada didalam rumahnya" perintah peri Euhyuk

Aku turuti perintah kedua periku. Aku berlari menuju kamarku dan aku langsung bercermin didepan cermin yang ada dilemari pakaianku.

"andweeeeeee" teriakku histeris karena aku melihat Ma Siwon sudah kembali

.

.

.

"kau lihat betapa hujan itu telah merusak Handsome suit milikmu" peri Eunhyuk menunjukan sisa handsome suitku.

"ya Tuhan parah sekali rusaknya peri" aku sedih karena kerusakan handsome suitku jauh lebih parah dari beauty suit milik Jaejoong

"kami bisa memperbaikinya dan tentu ada syaratnya!" peri Eunhyuk berkata

"apa itu?" tanyaku lemas

"kau boleh memilih dari kedua pilihan ini" peri Donghae giliran bicara

"apa saja?" tanyaku pasrah

"pilihan kesatu! Kami akan merubah fisik eommamu menjadi makhluk aneh seperti dulu. Dan yang kedua! Kami bisa memperbaiki utuh kembali sempurna namun umur handsome suitmu akan kembali kami kurangi selama setahun" masih peri Donghae yang menjawabnya untuku

"itu artinya aku hanya memiliki waktu 3 bulan lagi? Kalian hanya memberiku waktu 30 bulan untuk menikmati handsome suit ini. Sementara aku sudah menikmatinya selama kurang lebih 3 bulan ini" aku menjadi sangat lemas

"kau telah mengorbankan waktu hand some suit mu itu untuk menolong yeoja bernama Jaejoong itu. jadi kesempatanmu untuk menikmati ketampanan berkurang" ujar peri Eunhyuk

"aku pilih pilihan yang kedua! Aku rela kembali jelek seperti dulu dari pada harus mengambil kebahagiaan eomma yang kini sudah merasa cantik" jawabku lemas

"baiklah umur handsome suitmu kami ambil dan inilah dia" peri Eunhyuk menjentikan jarinya

Triiing

Handsome suitku kembali seperti semula. Aku segera memakainya sebelum eommaku kembali sadar. Dan sosok sempurna seorang Choi Siwon sudah kembali datang.

.

.

Aku sedang melamun diatas kasurku. Aku menjadi teringat apa yang tadi Yunho katakan soal Chullie. Chullie telah melakukannya dengan Yunho dan namja lain sebelum Yunho. Aku jadi bertanya – tanya yeoja seperti apa Chullie itu? apakah dia memang sebebas itu melakukan hal sangat jauh yang dilakukan seorang siswi SMU.

Tapi sejauh aku mengenal Chullie dia sudah begitu baik dan mau menerima semua kekuranganku apa adanya. Apakah masih pantas aku mempermasalahkan seperti apa gaya hidupnya yang mungkin dia habisnya lebih banyak di Eropa dibanding di Korea.

Tuhan aku hanyalah seorang umat yang tidak berhak sama sekali menghakimi dan menilai seseorang. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintai seorang yeoja bernama Kim Heechul dan akan aku terima apa adanya.

.

.

.

Minggu siang yang cerah ini adalah kencan pertamaku dengan Chullie setelah kami resmi jadian. Chullie sangat cantik siang itu dia memakai blus warna Pink dipadu celana jeans ketat menonjolkan lekukan tubuhnya yang langsing. Chullie tidak membawa mobil pribadinya dia rela kencan dengan memakai bus kota denganku.

Kegiatan pertama yang kami lakukan adalah menonton dan tentu saja botol minuman Batman itu setia menemani kami. Saat asyik menonton Chullie menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku. Aku mencium aroma Chullie yang begitu harum dan wangi membuatku ingin menciumnya sebelum aku lakukan keingnanku itu, para peri mengingatkan aku untuk menjaga diri dan harus tetap menghormati Chullie.

Aku urungkan niatku seketika tapi tiba – tiba Chullie mengambil langkah awal. Dia tiba – tiba melumat bibirku membuat aku kaget dan seperti biasa

"oink!" membuat Chullie tertawa lalu meneruskan ciumannya dibibirku. Kami berdua melakukan ciuman pertama kami didalam bioskop itu.

"Siwon-ssi hentikan atau kau akan menyesal!" peri Donghae mengingatkan

Aku tak kuasa melepaskan ciuman kami karena Chullie memang sangat agresif dan memegang kendali ciuman itu. lalu aku merasa tercekik sepertinya handsome suitku menyusut. Nafasku menjadi terasa sesak dan aku merasa kepanasan. Aku lepaskan ciuman itu secara paksa membuat Chullie bertanya

"waeyeo?" tanya Chullie dengan ekspresi kecewa

"aku harus ke toilet! Tunggu sebentar" aku segera berdiri meninggalkan Chullie dikursinya menuju toilet

Aku sudah berada didalam toilet yang sepi hanya ada 2 orang namja yang sedang memakai toilet. Aku masuk kedalam toilet lalu membuka penutup botol minumanku

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya ku sedikit panik

"kami sudah mengingatkanmu untuk berhati – hati! Handsome suit itu tidak bisa kau gunakan seenak udelmu saja!" jawab peri Donghae

"apa aku tidak boleh sedikit bersenang – senang? Aku selalu berbuat baik selama ini. Setidaknya beri aku sedikit kelonggaran" protes Siwon

"baiklah! Aku akan memberimu sedikit kelonggaran! Kau beruntung Siwon-ssi kau bertemu peri Yadong macam aku" peri Eunyuk menimpal

"yaa Hyukjae! Kau sudah gila rupanya! Kau lupa bagaimana kita akhirnya harus terkurung didalam botol hijau itu semata karena kau Yadong" bentak perri Donghae

"tapi sekarang kita sudah bebas dan dia yang membebaskannya" peri Eunhyuk membela diri

"sudahlah peri daripada kalian harus berdebat seperti itu lebih baik aku tidak usah bersenang – senang" aku berusaha menjadi penengah buat mereka

"sudah saatnya kau kembali kedalam! Temui Chullie kasian dia sendirian" ujar peri Eunhyuk

.

.

Aku sudah kembali duduk disamping Chullie. Aku melihat Chullie tampak sedikit sedih karena mungkin dia kecewa aku terlalu lama meninggalkannya sendirian disana

"miane kalau aku sudah membuat suasana menjadi tidak nyaman" aku meminta maaf

"gwencana! Aku tidak apa – apa" balas Chullie

"lalu apa yang membuatmu murung seperti sekarang ini?" tanyaku

"nanti kau akan tahu sendiri jika saatnya tiba" Chullie mulai memberiku teka – teki

.

.

Selesai menonton kegiatan kami lanjutkan dengan berjalan – jalan ditaman karena sore itu langit begitu cerah. Kami berjalan bergandengan tangan dan saling memandang lalu tiba – tiba aku mendengar suara petir dan langit mulai gelap tanda akan turun hujan.

"Siwon-ssi! Cepat cari tempat untuk berteduh!" teriak peri Donghae

"pally Siwon-ssi! Sebelum handsome suitmu kembali rusak" peri Eunhyuk menambahkan

Kedua periku mengingatkan ku untuk segera mencari tempat untuk berteduh karena hujan akan segera turun. Akupun segera mengajak Chullie untuk segera berteduh sebelum hujan turun dan menghancurkan Handsome suitku.

"kenapa langit tiba – tiba gelap yah?" keluh CHullie

"entahlah aku juga merasa aneh" jawabku terus memandangi langit yang mulai menurunkan bulir – bulir air asin dari awan yang pekat.

Aku berusaha untuk tenang karena selamat dari hujan aku harus terus mengontrol diri agar Chullie tidak curiga terhadapku.

Ada satu kejadian didepan mataku sendiri yaitu ada seorang namja yang buruk rupa seperti aku dulu di bully oleh teman – temannya. Sepertinya anak itu memiliki penglihatan yang buruk tanpa kaca matanya karena setelah teman – temannya melempar kacamata yang dia pakai, anak itu berjalan meraba – raba berusaha mencari kacamatanya itu. Aneh sekali kenapa sore itu tidak ada orang yang ingin menolongnya padahal sore itu banyak sekali orang yang sama – sama berteduh dengan kami.

Aku sungguh tidak tega melihat anak itu berusaha sendiri mencari kacamatanya lalu aku putuskan untuk menolongnya.

"urungkan niatmu untuk menolong bocah itu Siwon-ssi! Atau kau akan kehilangan 3 bulan terakhir usia handsome suitmu!"

Belum aku melangkah kedua periku yang sepertinya sudah membaca pikiranku langsung mengingatkanku

"Hyukjae benar urungkan niatmu untuk menolong anak itu Siwon-ssi! Jika kamu tidak ingin Handsome suitmu hancur dan mengembalikan fisikmu seperti dulu" ujar peri Donghae

"aku rela handsome suitku hancur karena air hujan ini dan aku rela kehilangan 3 bulan terakhirku menikmati handsome suit ini daripada aku membiarkan anak itu sendirian didalam hujan mencari kacamatanya yang hilang" jawabku pada kedua peri itu.

"Chullie-ssi aku harus menolong anak itu miane jika akhirnya kamu akan melihat diriku yang sesungguhnya tapi satu yang harus kamu tahu bahwa aku sungguh – sungguh mencintaimu" aku kecup kening Chullie penuh cinta lalu aku tinggalkan dia dan mulai menerobos hujan yang deras itu.

Aku merasakan Handsome suitku mulai menggelembung lalu pelan - pelan melepuh dibagian tanganku. Aku tidak memperdulikannya dan melanjutkan langkahku mendekati anak itu.

Aku sudah berada didekat anak itu dan aku melihat tangaku kembali pada fisikku yang dulu. Ukuran yang besar penuh lemak dibalik kulitnya yang agak coklat. Aku belum melihat perubahan wajahku karena tidak ada cermin disana. Aku temukan kacamata anak itu lalu aku memberikannya pada anak itu

"ini kacamatamu! Hyung menemukannya" anak itu segera memakainya

"gumawao hyung! Tapi ada apa dengan wajahmu hyung?" tanya anak itu membuatku was was

**Tbc**

**nah loooh ada apa dengan wajah Siwon? apa dia akan kembali menjadi Ma Siwon?**

**trus Chullie tuh nyimpen rahasia apa yah?**

**gak nyangkan yah Chullie ternyata udh gak V**

**tunggu kelanjutannya yah! miane klo updatenya suka telat**

**ttep review yah!**

**gumawaooo**

**anneyeong**


	5. Chapter 5

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"kamu pasti heran wajah hyung benar - benar jelek dan menyedihkan" jawabku karena aku yakin fisikku sudah kembali seperti dulu

"wajahmu aneh hyung! Tadi bergelebung seperti tapi sekarang semua gelembung itu pecah?" anak itu berkata dengan ekpresi wajah yang agak ketakutan.

"jinja?" aku raba kedua pipiku dengan tanganku.

Aku melihat sekujur tubuhku dimana baju seragam sekolahku sudah robek compang – camping karena ukuran tubuhku yang tambun sudah kembali dan merobek baju seragamku yang pasti menjadi kesempitan.

"lihatlah bayangan wajah hyung ditempat makanku ini!" anak itu membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan rantang makanannya yang bisa memantulkan refleksi jika seseorang bercernin dibagian bawahnya.

Aku ambil rantang itu lalu segera bercermin dan ternyata memang benar apa yang aku takutkan, wajahku wajahku sudah kembali menjadi Ma Siwon.

"hyung! Apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya anak itu mengkhawatirkan aku

"gwencanayeo!" jawabku lemas mencoba kembali berdiri dan memberanikan diri untuk menoreh kearah dimana Chullie berada

Dan betapa terkejutnya aku Chullie sudah tidak ada ditempat terakhir aku meninggalkannya

"kemana Chullie? Kenapa aku tidak menemukannya?"

"dia sudah kami sulap untuk segera pulang sebelum melihat perubahan fisikmu Siwon-ssi! Miane hanya itu yang bisa kami lalukan untukmu" jawab peri Donghae

Aku semakin lemas dan ingin rasanya aku menjerit karena aku harus kehilangan Chullie dan tidak mungkin aku mendapatkannya kembali dengan fisik yang mengerikan ini

Oink oink oink

Aku terus saja cegukan karena kedinginan juga rasa kecewa yang sangat menyesak dihatiku. Aku teruskan langkahku meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa pamit pada anak yang tulah aku tolong. Langkahku begitu berat menerobos hujan yang cukup deras membawa hanyut air mataku yang memang sudah berlinang.

"miane Siwon-ssi! Kau harus kembali menjadi Ma Siwon." Peri Eunhyuk mencoba menghiburku

"aku memang harus segera sadar dan menerima kenyataan. Aku terlahir dalam fisik seperti ini dan aku harus menjalani dan menerimanya seumur hidupku! Gumawao karena kalian sudah memberiku kesempatan bagaimana rasanya menjadi namja yang tampan. Aku tidak akan penasaran bahkan jika besok aku mati! Setidaknya aku pernah merasakan menjadi tampan" air mataku menetes namun tersamar air hujan.

.

.

"bagaimana aku pulang dengan wajah seperti ini? Apakah eomma tidak akan takut padaku?" aku bertanya pada kedua periku

"dimata eommamu kau tetaplah tampan seperti Choi Siwon. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut untuk masuk kedalam rumah" jawab peri Donghae

"jinja?" tanyaku ragu

"masuklah dan buktikan sendiri" masih jawaban peri Donghae

Aku segera masuk kedalam rumah untuk menemui eomma. Dan memang benar eomma sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi aneh saat melihatku. Eomma tampak biasa saja seperti sebelum fisikku kembali menjadi Ma Siwon.

.

.

.

"handsome suitmu sudah rusak! Kami tidak bisa memperbaikinya lagi Siwon-ssi! Waktumu hanya tersisa kurang dari 3 bulan jadi tidak cukup untuk menukar umur handsome suit-mu dengan memperbaikinya" peri Eunhyuk membuka percakapan saat kami berada didalam kamarku

"lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan selanjutnya?" tanyaku penasaran

"sudah saatnya kami pulang dan kembali kedunia peri! kau juga tidak perlu melakukan hal – hal konyol demi memberi kami makan. Kau boleh membuang botol minuman itu karena kami membebaskan kau dari semua kewajiban itu dan kai akan kembali masuk kedalam botol yang dulu pertama kali kau menemukan kami. Nikmatilah hidupmu dengan fisikmu ini karena Tuhan tahu apa yang terbaik dalam hidupmu dibalik fisikmu yang seperti ini" jawab peri Eunhyuk dengan ekspresi sedih

"Shiro! Aku tidak akan membuang botol ini karena botol ini sudah menjadi baigian dari diriku, walau kalian membebaskan aku dari kewajibanku melayani kalian, aku tetap akan menjaga botol ini. Biarkan aku menyimpannya sebagai kenangan dari kalian" mataku berkaca – kaca karena aku sedih harus kehilangan periku juga

"baiklah simpanlah seperti yang kau mau! Kau harus tahu kami tidak akan pernah melupakanmu! Kau teman terbaik kami" peri Donghae memelukku

"hidup yang baik Siwon-ssi! Kau orang yang baik dan memiliki hati yang sangat indah! Jagalah untuk tetap menjadi namja yang memiliki hati yang indah" kau akan menemukan cinta sejati dan kebahagiaan dalam hidupmu" giliran peri Eunhyuk yang berbicara

"lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahku? Nama Ma Siwon sudah dicoret sebagai siswa disekolahku! Apakah kalian sudah menyulap absentnya dengan mencantumkan kembali namaku disana?" aku mengkhawatirkan pendidikanku

"semua kembali seperti semula seiring perubahan fisikmu Siwon-ssi! Hanya eommamu yang kami rubah dan tidak kami kembalikan kefisiknya semula karena perjanjian kita" jawab peri Donghae

"baiklah sudah saatnya kami kembali! Selamat tinggal Siwon-ssi! Kau adalah sahabat manusia yang terbaik yang pernah kami temui" peri EunHae memelukku

Kedua periku masuk kembali kedalam botol hijau, lalu asap mengepul keluar dari botol itu dan tiba – tiba botol itu lenyap hilang tidak meninggalkan jejak.

.

.

.

"Siwon-ah! Bangun kau pasti akan terlambat pergi kesekolah!" eomma membangunkanku yang memang sangat malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurku

"nee eomma" aku gisik – gisik mataku yang memang masih berat untuk dibuka

"pally!" eomma menarik selimutku

"nee! Arra" aku turun dari kasurku segera keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri

Aku takut untuk bercermin karena aku masih belum siap untuk melihat diriku kembali. Aku terus menghindari cermin saat mandi. Begitu juga saat aku berpakaian, kedua periku ternyata benar, mereka sudah mengembalikan isi lemariku seperti dulu dimana semua pakaiannya berukuran besar.

.

.

.

Aku sudah berada didalam bis yang akan mengantarku kesekolah. Sudah tidak ada yeoja yang sengaja menempel – nempelkan tubuhny berdesakan denganku didalam bis yang selalu penuh dipagi hari. Mereka tampak menjauh dan tidak tertarik untuk melihatku.

'inilah aku, Ma Siwon siburuk rupa' keluhku dalam hati

"permisi!" suara seorang yeoja hendak melewatiku untuk turun dari bis

Aku perhatikan yeoja jelek itu sangat mirip dengan yeoja yang memakai beauty suitnya dan berubah menjadi sosok Jaejoong. Yah memang benar, yeoja itu adalah Jaejoong.

"stop!" teriakku saat bis mulai kembali melaju setelah menurunkan beberapa penumpangnya

Aku segera berlari dan turun dari bis mengikuti yeoja tadi. aku lihat punggungnya yang lebar juga bokongnya yang amat padat berjalan cepat meninggalkan halte tampak sangat terburu – buru.

"permisi nona! Nona!" aku berteriak memangggil yeoja itu

Yeoja itu meroneh kearahku dan seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu. Mungkin dia mencoba untuk mengingatku apakah aku adalah teman masa lalunya.

"miane aku tidak dapat mengingatmu! Kau siapa?" tanya yeoja itu ramah

"kau pemilik fisik Jaejoong yang asli bukan? Ini aku pemilik asli fisik Choi Siwon" jawabku tersenyum getir

"haaaa" Jaejoong menganga sepertinya dia kaget melihat fisik asliku

"kau Choi Siwon yang sempurna itu?" ujar Jaejoong

"sayangnya iya! Akulah Choi Siwon yang asli" jawabku lemas

"apa yang terjadi dengan handsome suitmu?" tanyanya tampak khawatir

"expired! Aku terlalu banyak memboroskan umur handsome suitku! Tapi aku tidak memyesalinya" jawabku mengikuti langkah Jaejoong

"miane kau harus kehilangan waktu setahunmu saat menolongku" Jaejoong menyesal

"gwencanayeo! Aku baik – baik saja" balasku menghibur Jaejoong

"jika saja aku bisa membantu mengembalikan handsome suitmu pasti sudah aku lakukan!" Jaejoong menatapku iba

"sudahlah! Aku tidak apa – apa" pandanganku lurus kedepan

"lalu kenapa kau seperti ini? Dimana beauty suitmu?" tanyaku penasaran

"ohh jika kuliah aku tidak pernah memakainya! Aku memilih untuk tetap manjadi Jaema. Aku hanya memakainya saat bekerja sebagai Jaejong super model tenar yang berbakat. Aku sengaja melakukannya karena sejujurnya aku tidak mendapatkan kenyamanan dan kebebasan saat menjadi Jaejoong. Kemana – mana aku harus dikawal bodyguard, diikuti fans juga anti fans, difoto diam – diam dan hal yang tidak menyenangkan lainnya. aku lebih bahagia dan bebas saat menjadi Jaema"

" Lihat aku! Aku bebas berjalan dijalanan yang ramai, aku bebas menaiki bis kota dan berdesakan dengan penumpang lainnnya. Aku bebas berjalan tanpa takut akan jeptretan kamera nakal dan tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku bebas melakukan semua hal yang aku suka" Jaejoong atau Jaema menjelaskan

"jinja? Jadi kau merasa menjadi cantik seperti Jaeejoong itu tidaklah menyenangkan?" tanyaku

"hmm! Percayalah! Kau pasti akan mengerti jika menjadi aku!" Jaejoong meneruskan langkahnya

"lalu bagaimana dengan pasangan hidup? Kekasih? Kau tidak mungkin mendapatkan kekasih impian dengan fisikmu yang seperti ini bukan?" aku kembali bertanya

"tergantung apa tujuanmu saat memilih seorang kekasih! Jika kau hanya mementingkan tampang dan fisik, maka sangat tidak mungkin kita mendapatkan pasangan dengan fisik kita yang seperti ini. Tapi jika tujuanmu adalah mencari pasangan yang baik, mau menerima kekuranganmu dan mengerti keadaanmu! Maka kau akan dengan mudah mendapatkannya selama kau juga memiliki hati yang baik tentunya" jawab Jaejoong

Kini aku sadar kenapa Jaejoong bisa menjadi super model yang sukses dan sangat digilai penggemarnya. Itu karena Jaejoong memang yeoja yang sangat hebat dan pintar

"aku terlalu serakah Jaema! Aku mendambakan yeoja yang memiliki fisik yang cantik juga berhati baik! Aku hampir saja mendapatkannya saat aku menjadi Choi Siwon tapi sekarang aku harus merelakannya karena dia tidak pernah tahu fisik asliku seperti apa" aku curahkan isi hatiku pada Jaema

"itu sangat manusiawi Siwon-ssi! Baguslah jika kita punya ambisi itu tandanya kita masih normal bukan?" Jaejoong menghiburku

"baiklah! Saatnya aku pergi dan kembali pada tujuanku yaitu sekolah! Senang berkenalan denganmu Jaema! Aku harap kau selalu mendapatkan hari yang baik" aku hendak pamit pada Jaejoong

"kau juga! Aku juga senang bisa mengenalmu Choi Siwon! Jangan pernah lupa dengan kalimat yang dulu kau ucapkan padaku! Tuhan menciptakan kita dengan fisik yang yang tidak indah jadi kita harus membuatnya menjadi indah dengan mengindahkan hati kita" Jaejoong mengutip kalimatku

"tentu saja" jawabku membungkukkan punggung tanda aku akan benar – benar pergi.

.

.

.

Aku sudah sampai disekolahku dan aku melihat beberapa kumpulan siswa dan siswi seperti sibuk membahas sesuatu. Tidak ada yang mempedulikan keberadaanku, mereka tampak begitu asyik dengan bahan obrolan mereka.

Aku lanjutkan langkahku menuju kelas dan suasana kelasku lebih parah hebohnya dari suasana luar. Aku lihat sekitar kelasku dan berharap menemukan Chullie disana, namun sayang aku sama sekali tidak melihat adanya Chullie.

Aku hamiri Wookkie yang memang selalu baik memperlakukan aku sebagai Ma Siwon untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi

"hmmm Wookkie-ssi! Boleh aku bertanya?" tanyaku hati – hati karena kini aku adalah Ma Siwon

"tentu saja!" jawab Wookie ramah

"apa yang terjadi? Dan apa yang membuat suasana kelas begitu heboh?" tanyaku penasaran

"ohhh! Silicik Yunho akhirnya mendapatkan hukuman" jawab Wookie datar

"mwo? Hukuman?" aku masih bingung

"nee! Dia dituntut Chullie telah melakukan tindakan pelecehan! Menurut pengakuan Chullie dia diperkosa Yunho saat dia sedang mabuk" jawaban Wookie membuatku tercengang

Aku ingat percakapan Chullie tempo hari didepan kelas Yunho yang membahas tentang bagaimana seharusnya sepasang kekasih bersikap. Tapi aku juga ingat kalimat Yunho tentang hilangnya keperawanan Chullie oleh orang lain sebelum dirinya.

"lalu dimana Chullie sekarang?" tanyaku pelan dan sangat ragu

"dia masih menjalankan pemeriksaan dikantor polisi. Katanya sih dia sudah melakukan visum untuk membuktikan pelecehan yang Yunho lakukan" jawab Wookie

"kasian dia! Padalah dia harus maju ketahap akhir pemilihan top model" Wookie kembali membuatku bertanya – tanya

"model?" aku menjadi semakin bingung karena Yunho sudah kalah pada babak akhir

"nee! Dia maju ketahap akhir" Wookie kembali menulis

"tanggal berapa ini?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri dan pasti didengar Wookie

"25 Juli Siown-ssi! Kau tidak punya kalender dirumahmu?" ledek Wookie bercanda

"25 Juli?" aku kerutkan alis mataku

Seingatku hari ini adalah tanggal 02 July dua minggu lebih cepat dari tanggal yang disebutkan Wookie. Aku melangkah menuju meja guru untuk melihat kalendek duduk diatas meja guru. Dan perkataan Wookie memang benar hari ini adalah tanggal 25 Juli.

Aku jadi teringat apa yang dikatakan peri Eunhae tentang 1 hari buatku sama dengan 2 minggu bagi semua orang saat aku memakai handsome suit. Rupanya kasus itu berlaku sebaliknya 2 minggu kembali kemasa lalu saat aku melepaskan handsome suit itu.

Itu artinya aku tidak pernah menjalani pertandingan basket melawan Yunho beserta kedua periku. Aku juga tidak pernah menjadi kekasih Chullie dan kejadian dibawah hujan saat menolong anak itu pun tidak pernah terjadi.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, Chullie sudah kembali sekolah begitu juga Yunho yang dibebaskan dari semua tuduhan. Karena hasil visum membuktikan selaput dara Chullie masih utuh dan tidak ada tanda benda tumpul masuk kedalamnya itu tandanya Chullie masih perawan

Yunho menjadi semakin beringas memperlakukan kelas kami ditambah pengaduan yang Chullie lakukan. Aku yang memang duduk dibelakang Chullie hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya saja tanpa berani menyapanya

"bacalah!" tiba – tiba Chullie menyerahkan secarik kertas diatas mejaku tanpa menorehkan wajahnya

Aku ambil kertas itu lalu membaca tulisan tangan Chullie. Yang isinya

_aku merindukanmu Ma Siwon! aku rindu kamu_

Aku tercengang saat membaca kalimat yang dituliskan Chullie dalam kertas itu. kenapa dia begitu mudah dan lancar mengucapkan kata rindu pada namja menyedihkan macam aku?

.

.

Waktu istirahat tiba

"ikut aku!" Chullie menarik tanganku untuk mengikuti langkahnya keluar kelas.

"kemana?" tanyaku heran kenapa Chullie begitu dekat denganku

"membuktikan perasaanku!" jawabnya membuatku semakin heran

"mwo?" tanyaku menghentikan langkahku karena kami kini berhadapan dengan geng Yunho

Plok plok plok

Yunho bertepuk tangan dengan wajah yang sinis menatap Chullie.

"waeyeo?" tanya Chullie dingin

"kenapa kau lakukan itu? melaporkanku karena telah melecehkanmu? Apa yang aku lakukan adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan sepasang kekasih" Yunho mencengkran bahu Chullie

"karena aku tidak rela keperawananku hilang oleh namja sepertimu" jawab Chullie melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yunho

"brengsek!" wajah Yunho memerah

"kau boleh bilang seleraku sangatlah rendah tapi aku memang telah jatuh cinta pada namja ini! Buatku dia jauh lebih menarik dari pada kau" Chullie tiba – tiba menarikku dan berjinjit untuk melumat bibirku.

duar duar duar

tiba – tiba suara petir terdengar keras sekali memekikkan telinga. Langit yang tadinya cerah berubah menjadi gelap dimana awan tebal dan pekat menutupinya. Aku melihat sekitar dan sangatlah aneh karena semua orang terdiam seperti sebuah adegan di film yang berhenti karena penontonya memijit tombol pause pada remote controlnya.

Lalu aku lihat 2 namja yang telanjang dada, bersayap putih turun disertai hembusan angin yang sangat dengin menerpa kulit. Namja bersayap itu rupanya kedua periku yang dulu sering aku beri makan dengan nyanyian 3 beruang.

"halo Siwon-ssi! Kita bertemu lagi sekarang" sapa peri Donghae yang wajahnya kini jauh lebih tampan dari sebelumnya

"peri Donghae" mataku berkaca – kaca

"kau pasti terkejut kenapa kami tiba – tiba datang dengan penampilan seperti ini?" peri Eunhyuk bersuara

"nee! Waeyeo?" tanyaku lagi

"karena kami ditugaskan ibu peri untuk merubah fisikmu menjadi Choi Siwon selamanya. Ibu peri mengatakan kau sudah banyak menebar kebaikan dan menolong orang. Kau tidak mementingkan egomu untuk mempertahankan ketampananmu. Itu sebabnya kami datang" jawab peri Donghae

"tapi perlu kau tahu! Kebaikan ibu peri sebenarnya memiliki syarat! Keajaiban itu akan berlaku jika ada seorang perawan yang memiliki kecantikan sempurna menciummu" peri Eunhyuk menambahkan

"Chullie adalah seorang perawan juga memiliki kecantikan dan baru saja dia menciummu! Maka keajaiban itu akan segera berlaku dan kami akan segera menyulapmu" masih peri Eunhyuk yang berkata

Triiingggg

Kedua peri itu menjentikan jarinya lalu cahaya kelap - kelip mengitari tubuhku dan aku kembali menjadi Choi Siwon.

"apakah ini nyata peri? Apakah aku adalah Choi Siwon?" tanyaku riang

"betul! Kau adalah Choi Siwon dan selamanya akan menjadi Choi Siwon. Chullie adalah bonus dari semua hadiah yang Tuhan berikan untukmu buah dari semua sifat baikmu, kesabaranmu, tenggang rasamu, kasih sayangmu dan ketulusanmu" jawab peri Donghae

"tapi kau harus ingat tidak ada makhluk yang sempurna yang Tuhan ciptakan didunia ini! Chullie salah satunya! Kau akan menemukan kekurangan dalam hidupnya dan saat itulah kau harus belajar bagaimana menerima seperti yang sudah Chullie lakukan untukmu" peri Eunhyuk mengingatkan

"arraseo" jawabku

"perlu kau tahu Siwon-ssi! Chullie memiliki kebiasaan buruk sama sepertimu. Dia menganggap dirinya tidak beda jauh dengan kucing peliharaannya. Dia menghindari air dalam jumlah yang banyak. Dia mandi hanya 2 kali dalam seminggu satu jadwal dengan jadwal mandi sang kucing. Dia lebih suka makan bersama kucingnya ketimbang dengan orang tuanya bahkan seringkali makan dari piring sang kucing. Satu lagi! Saat Chullie tidur dia akan melingkarkan tubuhnya persis seperti posisi kucing jika tertidur juga mendengkur dan jangan heran jika suatu saat kau mencium baru yang tidak enak dibadan Chullie karena dia tidak mandi setiap hari" peri Donghae menjelaskan

Aku tercengang mendengar semua kebiasaan buruk yang Chullie miliki. Bahkan bisa aku bilang itu sangatlah aneh. Tapi aku mendapatkan pelajaran berharga dalam hidupku ini. Hidup harus kita jalani dengan sangat baik dan penuh bersyukur seperti apapun keadaan kita, jangan mengeluh, jalani dan hadapi masalah yang ada, dan satulah lagi yang sangat penting.

Hidup itu bukanlah mencari sesuatu yang sempurna tapi bagaimana kita MENERIMA dan membuat KEKURANGAN menjadi sesuatu yang SEMPURNA. Aku akan menerima Chullie dengan semua kekurangannya dan membuatnya menyempurnakan kehidupanku dimasa yang akan datang.

tamat

**annyeong!**

**gmn ama endingnya?**

**gantung yah? intinya Sichul bersatu dengan fisik yang keren doong**

**kejutan Chullie yang tadi itu melaporkan Yunho atas tuduhan pelecehan dan kebiasaan buruk Chulli as Heebum :p**

**gmn dapetkan pesan moral di ff fluffy ini?**

**review yah yang banyak!**

**next ff vai pgn coba bikin ff Sicul yang yaoi**

**review kalo kalian pgn ff Sichul yang yaoi dan teriaklah *plakk**

**gumawao atas kesetiaan kalian yah!**


End file.
